


Lay My Love On You

by Ginny41



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41
Summary: The day Chaewon lost her brother, she inherited more than the throne, but also the change of loving someone she always thought was out of reach. For Minjoo it was a change like day and night, the opportunity born from tragedy. A promise connected the two of them. A promise they didn’t make, but that was up to them to keep.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Sian
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. Lay My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Rules as usual: italic for flashbacks, single lines for small time skips and double lines for big ones (days/weeks).   
> Special thanks to Guka for the cover. Please enjoy the read!

Silence. The room filled with so many people was surprisingly silent.

A solemn look on her parents faces that was mirrored by the small crowd, attentive eyes on the every move of the old man who carefully set the crown on Chaewon’s head – her new crown, the one she would carry for the next years and that came with much more than a pretty design and beautiful jewels; it came with the burden of a nation.

The man finished adjusting it, making sure it was perfectly placed on top of Chae’s soft reddish hair, before stepping back and taking a deep bow. **“Your highness.”**

Chaewon gave him a slightly nod, a silent thank you, before feeling the weight of her parents’ hands on both sides of her shoulders – their touch was gentle, trying to comfort her, but it felt like the burden over her shoulders only increased, making it a little hard to breathe.

 **“From today and for all days to come, I, Kim Chaewon, promise to protect and care for this nation as my right of birth…”** She started, her words slow and careful, each sentence said with the confidence of knowing this oath for as long as she was alive – and with the dread of having to utter the words that were never meant for her to say.

Her brother never got to say those words, his right to the throne granted the moment he was born as the eldest son of the family, those words should only be needed when it was time for her father to pass down to him the right to rule as a the king of Aurum. It was his burden to carry, his right and obligation. Still, here she was, having to say every single word to be acknowledge as the new heir – someday she would have to say it all over again, and she wondered if it would be as painful as it was now.

Every sentence took a lot of her, not only because she had to do her best to keep all emotion in the back of her mind, ignoring the burning feel in her eyes, but also because she knew every word would be held against her for the rest of her life. From now on she would be a ruler first, and everything else should be secondary in her life – even her own pain.

She kept her eyes on the people, her head held up high as it was expected from her, however she wasn’t really looking at them. As her gaze traveled through the great hall, all she could see was memories.

_Taewon’s soft chuckle echoed through the chamber as he ran a hand through his hair, receiving a disapproval look from Chaewon. The teenager boy had sneaked out for a swim – in the lake by their summer house instead of the indoors pool –, a mischievous look on his face as his little sister clicked her tongue, nagging him._

**_“You know you shouldn’t do it, you had obligations-”_ ** _Chaewon started, repeating what they would listen from their tutors all day. At ten, she was still a child, but as part of royalty the siblings never really got to experience fully the carefreeness of childhood. Although Taewon would find ways of doing so, every once in a while._

 **_“I will always have obligations, little sister. An infinite amount of them!”_ ** _The fourteen-year-old boy interrupted, his voice light and playful as he reached out to ruffle her hair softly, making the little girl let out an annoyed ‘yelp’ before getting away from him. **“Take it easy, Chaewonie.”**_

 **_“Stop! Hmph!”_ ** _She snorted, trying to put up an annoyed façade, even though there was a glint of playfulness in her eyes as she poked the side of his body with a bony finger in retaliation. They often played like this, with the boy teasing her and Chaewon tickling his sides in revenge, it was one of the times she could just laugh whole hearted and act like the child she was – but they didn’t have time for it now. **“We need to get ready for dinner, your guests will arrive soon.”**_

_Taewon shook his head, glancing at the bed where his clothes for the night were already waiting for him. **“My guests? Lord Kim and his daughter? You mean your favorite playmate and the dude that keeps asking me about my plans for the future of our industry?”** He pressed his lips into a thin line, before leaning in to get to his sister’s level. **“Can’t you replace me only for today? That kid likes you better anyway.”** He winked at her, causing the young girl to blink in confusion before shaking her head._

**_“No. Mom said they’re your guests, you have to receive them well.”_ ** _She would be there too, of course, but she knew the older couple and their daughter was coming to see her brother. Chae wasn’t sure exactly why, but her parents really wanted Taewon to be friends with Minjoo, even if the two of them only exchanged awkward greetings – Chaewon, for her part, always found it easy to get along with the girl who was almost the same age as her, and often they would play together while the adults interacted. Frowning, she stared at him. **“It’s just a dinner.”**_

_The young prince sighed, before giving her a small smile. **“It’s never just dinner.** **Sometimes I wish I could make my own choices, at least about it.”** Taewon rested his hands on her thin shoulders, his smile almost faded as he stared at the girl for a moment. **“You probably wouldn’t say it if you were in my place, would you?”**_

_Chaewon’s frown grew deeper, and she opened her mouth to tell him to go get ready and stop acting weird, but the boy spoke before she could._

**_“Yep, you definitely would not. You’re just like dad…Maybe I will ask you again in the future.”_ ** _He smiled fondly at her, ruffling her hair once more before starting to push her towards the exit. **“Now go, I need to change!”**_

 **_“Ask me what?”_ ** _Chaewon tried to argue, but he was already pushing her outside the room and she could only snort in annoyance. “ **Wait, Taewon!”**_

 **_“To be the queen, of course!”_ ** _He shouted through the now closed door, but there was a laugh in his voice – or at least, Chaewon though it was one, when in fact it was a humorless chuckle she was too young to understand._

Taewon didn’t have to ask her to replace him, life had found a cruel way of making it happen.

Two weeks ago, her brother had simply slept to never wake up again – ‘sudden death syndrome’ sounded like a silly name, but it was a real, terrible reality. There were no signs, no indication of anything, one day he had simply not woken up and suddenly Chaewon’s world was falling apart.

She wasn’t even able to cry about it, everyone was so desperate to try – anything – to explain what happened. Her family was stuck in a hospital a whole day, doctors coming from everywhere and reporters screaming questions at them every chance they got. Even the military had come to the palace, searching every inch of the place for any clues that it might have been a crime and not only a sick twist of fate. It was all useless, there was no big scheme behind it, nothing like the dramas and movies, just the cold, grey reality.

After this, everything was like a blur. She could barely recall the funeral, thousands and thousands of people filling up the streets to say goodbye to a prince who would never get to be the king.

Once more, Chaewon didn’t have time to cry, having to stand straight beside her parents and accept her new obligations. She was then tested to all sort of things, the doctors looking for any symptoms that could indicate the same could happen to her. A genetic screening showed it wasn’t a possibility, she didn’t carry the genes that could result in Taewon’s particular condition and even if she did, it wasn’t active in women.

Even now, she was being monitored constantly – the risk of anything happening was too great for her to not be. Now that Taewon was gone, she was the only heir left and therefore the only one who could keep their bloodline going. She was raised to be a diplomat, to help her brother with minor issues and stay back, as a supporter, instead of a ruler…Now it was up to her to do it all.

 **“…For the kingdom of Aurum, and for the people of it, I vow to keep my promise.”** Her final words echoed through the room, marking the final of her life as the second daughter and the beginning of it as the crown princess. Bowing her head slightly, she could hear the sound of coordinate clapping slowly filling up the room until it was all that could be heard – the officer said something more, probably announcing her official title, but she didn’t mind him.

It was done now.

Lifting her head, her eyes met the crowd once more, much more chaotic than before – people were relieved, glad that the order was restored, while Chaewon was still broken inside. However, this time someone caught her attention.

Standing only a few meters away, among the rest of the nobles, familiar chocolate brown eyes were looking back at her, sad and concerned. Minjoo tried to give her an encouraging smile, but it was weak, her pretty features covered by a mask of sorrow very different from her goofy grin. The tall man beside her, the former occupant of first chair at the parliament, had a resolute look on his face as he bowed to Chaewon, making the girl to do the same in return. Chae only nodded, pursing her lips tightly together.

Taewon had not only left behind a title, he also left a fiancée.

* * *

* * *

**“It’s what is best for our country, Chaewon. We can’t afford to decline it now.”** Her dad had said, his voice quiet, almost apologetic, as her mother patted her back in what was supposed to be a comforting way, but only made her feel trapped between the two of them – for the second time that week. **“Minjoo is a lady like no other, she was raised to be the perfect consort for a king…Or queen.”** He gave her a small nod, a tight-lipped smile on his face – of course, Minjoo was supposed to marry her brother, not her. She was just a replacement. _Again_. **“I know you get along well with her, you will be happy together.”** The reassurance sounded empty to her ears, words meant only to get her to agree – whether or not she would be happy in a wedding was never in question there.

Still, she slowly nodded in agreement. What else could she do?

Her parents had taken her to one of the small rooms used for meetings in the palace, a far more formal place than their family area where they would usually meet to chat in the morning while having breakfast together. She knew right away something was off and when they started talking about the country’s situation and how important it was to reestablish control over it…It doesn’t take a genius to know what was going to happen. Chaewon was thinking about that possibility ever since the funeral, such an odd thought to have at that time, but that turned out to be true now.

Taewon’s death had put the whole country in turmoil, the uncertain regarding the future of the throne led to all sort of problems – monarchies were always vulnerable, they were no exception, now it was clear how much. The speculation about what could happen was affecting their economy already, they needed to show they still had everything under control, that Chaewon was there to take over Taewon’s place and she would be as good as he could be, or even better. That’s why she had been crowned less than two weeks after her brother’s death, a strong market campaign was launched to make sure every corner and crane of the nation could recognize her face and acknowledge her new status – the same campaign would repeat over and over again how healthy the new ruler was, assuring that the Kim family wouldn’t step down the throne anytime soon.

It was sickening, she was there to smile and take photos, shake hands with politicians and greet her people, to show an image of strength and power…All this while going through the toughest time of her life. And now they were about to go to a new stage of this show.

Minjoo’s family was rich, more than this, they were very influential – not only in the economy but also in politics. The other Kim family didn’t share the same surname by chance, they were descendants of the same nobles that had, so many centuries ago, found that island and helped to create the prosper nation they lived now. Their bloodlines lines had separated long time ago, but the families still kept a close connection, in various levels. A wedding would make those ties official, show people that not only the royal family still had an heir, but they also had powerful allies.

It was the oldest trick in the book and Chaewon knew it would work perfectly. It would be selfish and foolish to not agree on it.

 **“Does she know about it?”** Was all she asked, thinking about the other part involved in this.

Her mom nodded, giving her trademark calm, composed smile. **“Her parents are bringing her to see you. We thought you would like to talk.”** She gave Chae a gentle pat on the back – supportive, encouraging. She knew her parents loved her and it was also a tough decision for them, still it was something they couldn’t escape. **“Please, think about it well, darling.”**

Once more, Chaewon only nodded, excusing herself to go back to the family’s quarters where she would wait for Minjoo – she could’ve waited for her in the conference room, but it just didn’t feel right. It wasn’t right that their wedding was being treated just like any other commercial agreement.

She had met Minjoo plenty of times before, they had known each other for pretty much her whole life. Min was a good friend with who she had shared very good moments and with who she felt comfortable and happy, she was someone she really appreciated and cared about, someone she really loved – in more than one way. Chaewon was supposed to be her friend, while Taewon would be her husband, what meant she had to keep her distance and make sure her feelings would never be anything but platonic. Now, suddenly she was supposed to do the opposite and this brought her a mix of emotions.

Taking a seat by the inactive fireplace, Chae glanced at the watch clock over it – almost evening, she would be there soon. The last time they spoke, it was around the same time and in this very own place. Over two weeks ago, after the service for Taewon’s funeral.

_It was late now, the navy-blue sky didn’t seem to have a single star shining, just the dull, infinite darkness. Chaewon felt her legs incredibly heavy as she sat on the couch in the small living room of her apartment inside the palace, the one place she knew she would be at peace at least for a while._

_The funeral had taken all of her energy, dealing with so many people while suppressing her own emotions was taking a toll on her, making her feel like she was nothing but an empty shell. She thought she would break down as soon as she was all by herself, finally allowing the tears that suffocated her to fall. But in reality, her eyes were dry, her chest heavy with a pain she couldn’t control._

_Every time she closed her eyes, in the hopes good memories could come to comfort her, all she could see was the pile of ashes inside the small urn that looked just like one of the vases in that very own room. It was hard to believe that it was all that was left from her brother – not the bright smile and mischievous eyes, not the gentle pats on her back and hands ruffling her hair, not the bear hugs and kind words…Just colored glass containing the remains of a bright person that was no longer there._

_Her chest tightened, so much weight on it that she could hardly breathe, still no tears left her eyes. It was almost frustrating that she couldn’t bring herself to mourn properly, that she couldn’t cry her eyes out and ease the pain. Maybe having to suppress her emotions for the last few days, had made her unable to do it now – even this right was taken away of her._

_A light, almost hesitant, knock on the door took her out of her thoughts. Chaewon sighed, wondering if she should just ignore it – she deserved, at least for a little while, to have her own space where she wasn’t princess Kim Chaewon, only Chaewon who just lost a loved one._

_However, soon the door was cracked open just a little, a brunette head appearing as the person took a peek inside the room. Chaewon frowned, ready to tell off whoever dared to just walking into her private space without permission, but her protests died in her throat as soon as the newcomer turned to look her way._

_Minjoo._

**_“Chaewon? Hey.”_ ** _Min said giving her a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes, her soft dark hair framing the face adorned with worry. **“Can I come in?”**_

_No, she would have said no to anyone else – Minjoo was always an exception for her. **“Yes.”** She replied quietly. _

_Now with the proper permission, the younger woman came into the room, taking a seat beside the princess instead of picking one of the comfortable chairs opposite her._

_Chocolate eyes inspected Chaewon’s face, worried and fragile. For Minjoo, that week also felt like a nightmare, even if not for the same reasons. Taewon was supposed to be her husband one day, and she had grown up with the firm belief that it was her destiny, whether she liked it or not – she never really fought it, her parents always said it was an honor and something that would bring only good things to all of them. And if anything, Minjoo wanted to make her parents proud._

_She admired the young prince, with his charisma and nice personality, he was kind and charming too, always polite and he never mistreated her – still, it was only it. Taewon was only a nice guy she knew, but nothing more than that. Nonetheless, her and Taewon were never really close, the four years gap wasn’t big enough to make their relationship impossible, but the lack of interest from both parts, was. It wasn’t love, just a comfortable agreement for their families._

_The news of his passing made her sad. Who wouldn’t be? Someone as nice as the prince deserved a long, healthy and happy life. But this sorrow, wasn’t as deep as the one you would expect from a fiancée, it was the same she would have felt for any other person. Indeed, it was only when her parents started arguing about what would happen to the promise the other Kim family had made them – her marriage –, that she recalled their connection. Actually, her mind had been clouded by another thing, a worry for someone else._

_While Taewon always pushed her away, always avoiding their dates and treating her like a baby cousin instead of a future wife, his little sister was the one to be there for Minjoo and naturally, they became closer – so close, to the point that Minjoo would anticipate her failed dates with the prince, just for the chance of meeting the princess who would be there when the man ditched Minjoo with some lame excuse. She didn’t mind, ever since they were kids, her and Chaewon matched just right._

_Thinking about how Chaewon must be feeling now, made her heart ache, and wish to go to her and give her a tight embrace. Her affliction must have been visible on her face because her parents had tried to calm her down, claiming ‘it would be okay’ and that they would ‘fix it’ – she really didn’t understand what they meant at the time, but she accepted the hugs and asked them when she would be able to visit the other family._

_Two days later, here she was. After long hours accompanying the funeral, where she was unable to do anything other than watch Chaewon from the distance, now she finally had the chance of talking to her – sneaking into the royal family quarters wasn’t an easy task, but she was close enough of the older girl to be granted a free pass from the queen herself._

_She reached out to squeeze Chae’s hand lightly. ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ didn’t seem enough, an impersonal sentence Chaewon must have heard hundreds of times today. Therefore, she just squeezed her hand again, seeing the way the older girl’s shoulder slowly came down, tension leaving her body as she accepted the silent support._

**_“Are you okay?”_ ** _Chaewon asked as she squeezed back the soft hand on hers, keeping her eyes on it instead of facing the dark orbs that carried so much emotion in them. She didn’t get the chance of talking with Minjoo before, only seeing her face in the middle or a nearly infinite crowd of people. She wondered how the girl felt, how much it affected her._

_The young princess was in no condition of comforting anyone now, still she couldn’t help but feel the need of doing so._

_The brunette only shook her head slowly, a gentle tuck on Chaewon’s hand, requiring her attention._ **_“I should be the one asking.”_ **

_Chestnut met the chocolate gaze for a quick moment, her chestnut eyes opaque with pain clouding the usual glint they had. **“He was your fiancé.”**_

_Minjoo frowned slightly, they both knew it was never like this, not really._ **_“He was your brother. How can you be fine?”_ ** _Chaewon had lost someone she loved, while Minjoo lost someone she never got the chance of loving. Taewon’s loss had a huge impact in both of their lives, changing their future and making it full of uncertainty – and maybe that was the reason why they could find comfort in each other._

 **_“I’m not. Yet.”_ ** _Forcing a smile, the princess tried to show a confidence she didn’t really feel. Minjoo was her friend, but also part of her people, she wasn’t supposed to show her weak side even to her – or else, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to control herself and breaking down wasn’t an option at the moment. **“I will be okay, for everyone’s good.”**_

_The younger sighed, seeing right through Chaewon’s façade. Being born in a high-class family, she could understand some of the pressure Chae was under, however the pressure over her was nowhere near the one the princess had to deal with now. Having to put aside your feelings for the greater good was an outdated idea, yet so real in their world – she wished she could save Chaewon from it, even if only for a bit. **“But you don’t have to be just yet. Not in front of me at least.”** She added the last part in a quiet voice, only loud enough for the redhead to hear. _

_Outside those doors Chaewon may be an important figure, someone with her shoulders burdened with thousands of responsibilities, but here she was just a friend who needed comfort and Minjoo was willing to provide it._

_Chae’s grip on her hand became a little tighter, her hands shaking slightly as she took in a deep breath – the tears weren’t there yet, but there was a hole in her chest, something Minjoo was slowly helping to heal with her words and touch. The pain wouldn’t go away, but there was a small, steady wave of warmth running through her body as well now._

_Without a word, she just allowed herself to rest against Minjoo’s warm body, her head finding her shoulder while both of her hands still gripped onto Minjoo’s left one. Vanilla slowly filled her lungs, calm and sweet, familiar and comforting – Minjoo’s scent was just like her. Chaewon closed her eyes, and for the first that day, the image that came to her mind wasn’t one from the funeral, instead of it she just concentrated on the sound of Minjoo’s breath, and for a little while it was enough to calm her heart._

_Min lifted her free hand, gently resting it on Chaewon’s cheek, her thumb caressing it lightly. There was nothing to say, nothing that could really bring her any comfort, so Minjoo hoped her presence would be enough._

_Chaewon didn’t cry that night, but somehow her silence seemed sadder than any sob._

That night, she had fallen asleep on Minjoo’s shoulder and when she woke up two hours later, the girl was long gone. Chaewon had sent her a simple ‘thank you’ text, not knowing what else to do, nor having time to do anything else. The next morning, she was taken to another medical appointment and for the next weeks she wouldn’t have time to see the brunette.

Today it would be the first time they would have a proper talk in over two weeks and the topic was far from trivial. Several times the question about what would happen to Minjoo came to her mind, after all, if her brother was raised to be the king, Minjoo was raised to be the future queen. Even if they were never a couple, the promise had huge implications on her life – and now on Chaewon’s as well.

For her, there was no option but agree on it. She wondered if it was the same for Minjoo, if she was okay with this idea or just being pushed into another deal her parents decided making without asking her opinion – this idea saddened her. Growing up, Chaewon slowly learned the reason why her brother would avoid Minjoo, even if the girl was a pleasant company: it wasn’t about Minjoo, it was about seeing her as just another obligation in his life, another choice made for him.

Just like that night, a gentle knock was heard before Minjoo entered, this time without hesitation.

Standing up, Chaewon gave her a smile that was more apologetic than happy.

The slightly taller woman returned the gesture, the smile on her face was smaller, but it looked genuine. She inspected Chaewon’s face, trying to decode her feelings through her expression, but end up just shaking her head slowly – as usual, the princess tended to think more about others than herself, what was a great quality for a ruler, and a terrible flaw for an individual. Meeting her gaze, she made her way to her.

They would usually exchange informal greetings and the conversation would happen naturally, but this time they could only stare at each for a while, unsure of what to do.

For Minjoo, that week had been equally stressful. Her parents were restless, their big plans for her future threatened now that the prince was gone – it was never about what she wanted, never about who she liked or not, for her parents it was the golden chance of reaching the final status of power. She couldn’t recall a time where she wasn’t told about how important her future marriage was – even as a child, this idea was deeply planted in her mind, as if it was her only purpose in life.

It didn’t surprise her when they said they planned on keep the agreement, this time with the new heir. She had argued that it wasn’t the right time to think about it, but her parents just shut her up emphasizing the importance of taking the chance before someone else did – once more, they didn’t bother even asking if she was okay with it. All it earned her was disapproval looks.

She had closed herself in her room, and pondered about it for a long time. She was no longer a child, having just completed her higher education, she could challenge their decision and leave the house to live from her own work, ignoring the games of the high-class. Like that she would be able to make her own choices and maybe even find someone she loved enough to marry…Only that for this, it meant leaving Chaewon behind as well.

More than once she imagined how things would go if she was betrothed to Chaewon instead of her brother, how easy it would be to just accept it, to just fall for her…Now she had the chance of doing so, without any restrictions, she could enjoy all the feelings the older girl brought her. So, she said yes, she agreed on coming to the palace and talking to Chaewon about the wedding and promised to give a concrete answer about her decision after it.

She needed to know how Chaewon felt about it first – as of now, she was having a hard time reading her. She wanted them to be together for the right reasons, but there were just too many wrong ones.

A simple gesture made her think that maybe Chaewon’s heart was in the right place too.

The older girl opened her arms, slightly awkward, inviting her for a hug. **“I don’t want this to start in the wrong way.”** It was a simple, yet meaningful gesture and Minjoo didn’t hesitate in giving her the hug, involving her by the neck as Chae’s arms hugged her back.

 **“It won’t.”** Minjoo said quietly, as she nuzzled her face on Chaewon’s shoulder, the space that seemed to be just the right fit for her. The gentle scent of mint and strawberry filled her senses, familiar and pleasant, it was a combination she knew well by now – how many times had she hugged Chaewon before? At least a dozen, yet, it never seemed enough; she tightened her grip on the redhead a little more, and Chaewon’s only reply was to bring her closer.

They stood there, just enjoying the warmth of the embrace for a long moment, both taking more from it than a simple friendly hug – it was their first contact as a couple, if they were to be one, and it had a different weight to it. Chaewon thought that if their marriage was to be filled with hugs like this, she didn’t think it would be that bad, quite the opposite.

 **“Let’s talk.”** She requested after a while, slowly breaking the embrace, to take Minjoo by the hand and guide her to the small couch they had sat on last time. Even if their hands were still linked, she missed the embrace, realizing how much she liked having Minjoo in her arms. She couldn’t really claim her decision was selfless, when clearly her heart was taking part on it too. Giving her a smile, a genuine one this time, she began. **“I would like us to be completely honest today. Whether or not you agree on it, you should know we will still be friends.”**

The reassurance wasn’t needed, Min knew the other girl well enough to know she wouldn’t hold this answer against her – after all, Chaewon more than anyone else, could understand the pressures she faced. Nodding, she looked down at their joint hands, feeling a small ball of warmth bouncing inside her chest. **“I think the same.”** If they were supposed to start a new phase in their relation today, she wanted to do it correctly. **“My parents** **told me about it in the beginning of the week, they have been talking to your parents ever since. I said we should wait more, but all of them seem to think this is an emergency.”**

 **“I figured. Things have been…Tough.”** Chaewon nodded, containing a grimace. Yes, it was too fast, but there was nothing she could do about it. The public needed reassurance and this was the one way they had found to provide it, to guarantee the family’s place. **“** **I can’t blame them for thinking it would be the best decision, because honestly, it’s the easiest way. But I don’t think this should only be about what is the best for me or the kingdom.”** Squeezing her hand lightly, Chaewon let a calm smile make its way to her face, making sure Min knew she meant her words. **“I understand if you would rather to make your own choice this time.”**

The brunette didn’t return her smile, frowning slightly. She couldn’t say it surprised her completely, Chaewon had always been caring and kind, showing her more consideration than her parents ever had. **“But you won’t get the chance of choosing, will you?”**

The princess didn’t reply right away, refraining from sighing. Being born a princess granted her things most people could only dream about, yet it also came with its own limitations. As the second child she had more freedom than her brother ever had, but she would still have to find a suitable partner, even if her choices weren’t as restricted. As the only heir now, it was no longer an option. **“They will probably find someone else. Maybe from one of the neighbor countries...”** They probably had a full list now, prepared for any situation, maybe even reached out to some people already – anything to protect the kingdom and the family, that’s what she always heard. **“** **My parents tried to introduce me to a few people before, but it wasn’t an emergency back then, and I was only a second daughter so my options were different.”**

Minjoo nodded slightly, the answer was expected, but still made her uncomfortable. Chaewon couldn’t run away from her duties, even if it meant to be trapped in a marriage with a stranger. The idea made Minjoo nauseous, she didn’t want to imagine it, she didn’t want Chaewon trapped in an unhappy union. Holding her hands in between hers, she lifted her gaze to meet the chestnut one. **“Three months, right?”**

Chaewon’s jaw tensed as she nodded. Three months was too little to get to know someone, especially when she had a full schedule where their ‘dates’ would be only restricted to quick meetings in the safety of the palace grounds. This time was only for the kingdom to be able to get used to the idea and her parents to plan the wedding, it had nothing to do with really making her get to know and fall for someone. **“The sooner I get married, the better. They probably expect kids within the first couple of years as well.”** Her whole life planned in the span of two weeks, three months and it would all be made eternal.

She felt a heavy weight on her chest, however Minjoo’s soft hands pressing hers gently made it seem a little lighter – she knew it was selfish, but she silently prayed for Minjoo to accept it. She could live with Min, she could be happy with her…She wished she could make her happy too.

The younger Kim gave Chae a half smile, loosening the grip on her hands and watching her face grow darker as she broke the contact – a queen should be good in hiding her feelings, yet Minjoo could see all of them on Chaewon’s face in the moment; and this was just only one extra reason to why she made her decision.

 **“I hope they have your eyes.”** Taking her hands to Chaewon’s face, she gently cupped it. Watching the grey that clouded her gaze with sadness be replaced by confusion as she blinked, waiting for an explanation. Minjoo chuckled softly. **“Our kids. I always thought you have beautiful eyes.”**

Chaewon hesitated for a moment, taking in her words and trying to search for a confirmation in her eyes. The onyx-like orbs only reflected care and trust, a hint of stubbornness in them as the girl stared back at her. Slowly she lifted her hand to rest on top of hers. **“Are you sure?”**

 **“I’m sure, Chaewon.”** The younger woman didn’t hesitate, her gaze only showing a glimpse of insecurity as she continued. **“Unless you have your eyes on someone else…”**

 **“It wouldn’t be possible.”** She had her eyes on Minjoo even before, when she knew she wasn’t supposed to look at her, and no matter how much she tried, she was never able to look away. **“I promise to try to be the best for you, as a friend and as a wife.”**

Minjoo let go of her face, involving her in another embrace instead. **“I know you will.”** She would do the same, she would try her best to grant them the happy ending all movies seemed to have for princesses, although real life was far from it. **“Three months is not a lot of time, but I want to make the most of it. I want to see all sides of you.”**

Hugging the brunette, Chaewon smiled slightly. She just wanted to sink in Minjoo’s warmth and breath her familiar scent, relaxing for the first time in days. **“You already know most of them.** **There isn’t much to see.”**

**“I disagree. I’m sure there is more to you than you ever allowed me to see. I’m sure once I know you fully, I will learn to appreciate you even more than I already do.”**


	2. Lay My Promises

Chaewon run her hands through the soft fabric of her white sweater, checking her image in the mirror one last time. She didn’t have much time to get ready, having just finished an important meeting – another one, lately it feels like they would never end – she had to run to her bedroom and change into some comfortable clothes to meet her fiancée.

As usual their date wouldn’t be much, just another day walking through the vast gardens of the palace and maybe visiting some of the older constructions at the South of their land, still under the protection of the royal guards. Needless to say, it wasn’t very romantic.

However, there wasn’t much Chae could do. Right now, it was too risky for her to sneak around, having all attention of the media on her, the moment they spotted Minjoo it would be all over the news. That’s why they kept their dates secretive, it was her parents’ way of giving them some time to ‘get to know each other’ before announcing to the whole world they would be getting married.

So far, those meetings were somewhere in between an awkward blind date and meeting again a friend after a long time – it pretty much was what they were at the moment. Chae knew Minjoo well, she could read her expressions and feel comfortable around her, yet this new situation made things that used to be so easy and simple, a lot more complicated thanks to all the pressure on them. Her brother had over twenty years to do it and chose to ignore this aspect of the deal, treating Minjoo like another sister, while Chaewon only had three months – two now – and no choice but push through with it.

It was a little overwhelming.

Nonetheless, the princess was doing her best to just enjoy those moments and make sure Minjoo was as comfortable and happy as she could be about their relationship. She was trying her best to face the wedding like part of her duties, but a big part of her was struggling to push aside her feelings.

Heading downstairs, taking the short route to the gardens she easily spotted the younger brunette's back, noticing how similar their outfits were – sneakers, jeans and a sweater, Minjoo choosing a black one instead. They looked more like college students than part of the royalty and this somehow made Chaewon feel a little more relaxed.

**“Chaewon.”** Minjoo said, turning with a smile to face the redhead. She had been waiting for her for a while now, watching the green garden that looked almost infinite – she knew it well, the labyrinth of vegetation used to be their playground as kids and it hadn’t changed. It was a little ironic how they shared so many memories together, yet here they were going on dates under the excuse of getting to know each other and dealing with an awkward atmosphere that wasn’t there before.

For her, meeting Chae was always a pleasant experience. In many ways, the older girl made her feel comfortable around her – be it her sweet voice, or the gentle touch of her hand on hers, or even how willing she always was to try and make conversation. If the prince never spared Minjoo any of his time, Chaewon was quite the opposite – for a long time Minjoo wondered how much of it had to do with real affection, and how much was only due to the young princess strong sense of responsibility; now this doubt bothered her even more.

**“Minjoo! I’m sorry, the meeting took longer than expected. Did you wait for long?”** And here it was again, the polished words and over politeness you would expect of someone like her, a tone that was too formal to be what you would see between lovers – or soon to be ones. If anything, this type of perfect, impersonal answer, should put her off, give a feel of coldness that Minjoo wouldn’t want in a partner – however, it didn’t. Chaewon’s words were indeed too formal, but her small, genuine smile and the bright spark on her eyes said otherwise.

Minjoo knew Chaewon well enough to know she was the farthest thing from cold.

Shaking her head slightly, she returned the smile with an easy one. **“Just a bit, but it’s okay, I like the gardens. We used to play here, remember?”** Wanting to break the formal atmosphere right away, she reached out to grab Chaewon by the arm, prompting her to follow her as they made their way downstairs. **“They set up a picnic for us today. Sometimes having such nosy parents isn’t that bad.”**

Chaewon’s reply came in the form of soft chuckle, the sound carried a hint of relief to it and Min could tell it was a good sign.

**“Of course, I do! You were my favorite playmate.”** And one of the few people Chae had the opportunity to meet so often – however, she suspected it would still be truth even if she had the chance of meeting more kids back then. As she grew up, she had met several people, yet she would always look for Min’s company regardless. Chaewon allowed Min to guide the way, gently shrugging her hand off her sleeve, so she could hold it with her own hand instead as they walked – the contact was familiar and nice, they had done it a couple of times now and Chaewon was growing fond of this feeling. **“They do, right? The weather is perfect for a picnic today.”** Actually, it was Chaewon herself who asked for it and even selected what would go inside the basket. It wasn’t much, but it was her way of trying to please the brunette and make sure she enjoyed their date a little more.

Seeing Minjoo’s relaxed smile and holding onto her soft hands brought a light, warm feeling to her chest, the one feeling she had felt many times before but only now was allowed to fully appreciate it – even if secretly for now.

**“We are matching too! I think this is a pretty cute.”** Min’s words carried a childish excitement to it and Chae could only chuckle once more.

**“It’s my first time matching outfits with my date and it’s on accident, but I think we look pretty nice.”** She agreed with a head nod, her eyes coming to inspect Minjoo once more, amazed by how good she managed to look even in the simplest clothes. Her gaze went back to the girl’s face, finding all the beautiful features that gave her not only the classical beauty, but also the most adorable face Chaewon ever saw. **“You are really cute.”**

For a diplomatic leader, Chae was clearly bad at hiding her thoughts. She felt her ears growing warm and was about to try to fix it with a proper compliment – because there were norms even for that and her protection mechanism always made her turn back to rules she had grown up learning.

Minjoo, however, looked pretty content with her words, her free hand coming to lightly slap Chae’s shoulder as her eyes turned into crescents. **“I would tell you to stop being cheesy, but you know, I never got the chance of experiencing going on dates like this and all that comes with it…So I think I will just enjoy it.”**

Chaewon’s embarrassed smile was replaced by a smaller, slightly sad one. While she had her fair share of dates – most failing terribly and all set up by her parents, but still experiences –, Minjoo was stuck with a promise she didn’t make, but that was pushed onto her. Chaewon knew her brother never really cared about it, living a life of his own whenever he had the chance, but as far as she knew, Minjoo was always under her parents’ control and it would be harder for her to get to know new people and date without them knowing.

**“The public was never aware of the promise between our families. It was never official.”** She started in a quiet voice, her steps slow as they moved through the green lawn. Even now, this promise was still a secret to the outside world, they still hadn’t reached the point of no return but it would happen soon and Chae had to keep it in mind – it was a huge step and they had to be together all the way. **“You did study a year abroad, right? Maybe then…”** She let her words fall short, unsure about how to say it. She wanted to know more about Minjoo’s life and it felt like an important thing to know, but at the same time she didn’t want her to feel pressured or uncomfortable. **“Sorry, it was an unnecessary comment. Having dates is not a bad thing and it would only be natural if you did.”** She could live without knowing about Minjoo’s past love life, it wasn’t as important as keeping things flowing well between them.

The taller brunette, on the other hand, didn’t mind the question **. “I didn’t have any. My parents would probably bring me back if they thought I did.”** Grimacing, Minjoo shook her head lightly. All her life her parents had made sure she would be loyal to the prince, raising her to be perfect in every single way to fit her future title, and dating someone else was definitely out of question. They even frowned upon her closest friends, always suspicious – Minjoo had learned to deal with it and maybe if she had tried hard enough, she would be able to keep a relationship without them knowing. Still, it seemed pointless to even try when she never found someone she really liked…At least not someone she could have. **“So, every date we have, is my best date yet. Just like the old times, the royal consort is only for the Queen’s eyes and no one else.”** She added the last sentence in a playful tone, making sure the atmosphere wouldn’t become gloomy.

She felt Chae’s grip on her hand tightening, her thumb caressing the skin gently **. “It’s my honor and pleasure then.”** Chaewon quoted what was part of an ancient vote people would do in wedding ceremonies once. It should sound silly out of context, however the princess eyes were serious as she looked at Minjoo. **“I will make sure we have plenty of dates in the future. All the ones you ever wanted to have.”**

Suppressing a smile, Min just allowed herself to walk a little closer to Chaewon, a giddy feeling inside her chest like her heart was skipping around happily – and perhaps it was **. “Sounds like you know a lot about dates, your highness. Is it the voice of experience?”** She teased and was rewarded with the most adorable confused and flustered expression.

Maybe waiting was worth it.

Chaewon didn’t even bother replying, Min’s playful expression was easy to spot and although she was a little surprised with it, her heart grew soft at the sight of her eyes filled with mischief instead of sorrow or frustration. She wanted to give Minjoo the best relationship they could have, even if they didn’t have the most romantic of the beginnings, if she tried hard maybe it could become more than just a contract marriage and more like a real one.

**“I’m afraid it’s not the case.”** She said with a smile, pulling Minjoo gently by the hand so they could walk a little faster. **“My dating experience is short and not very exciting.”** For her parents’ absolute disappointment, she was never interested in anyone in particular – or at least it used to be, as of now they seemed glad to see there were no ‘obstacles’ in the way of their new plan for her life. All the girls that were considered good enough for the second daughter of the king, couldn’t possibly be good enough to the future queen and Chaewon was sure that if she had anyone in her life, it would have put her in a very delicate and unpleasant situation.

A couple of hundred of meters away, in the opening, there was a small round construction made in wood, it was adorned with delicate columns and could be seen even from afar. Chaewon used to play there, far enough from the main building for her to feel free, but still close enough for her parents to be able to spot her into the distance. Today it would be their first stop, having everything prepared for them to have a pleasant afternoon picnic before going for a walk. A large towel, with a big basket on top of and several small bottles waited for them, as one of the guards took care of it, as if it was something important – it was, but the guard was a little too much.

Chaewon smiled politely at the guard, allowing him to leave as Minjoo and her climbed up the few steps that led them to the simple, yet charming place. It was an open space, only the roof protecting them from the summer sun, the breeze passing freely through the patterns engraved in the short walls of wood that surrounded the gazebo, giving them a little bit of privacy.

**“How does it fit your dating plans?”** Chae asked, gesturing all the things prepared – as for her request, it was simple, she wanted them to have a normal day together…Or close to it.

**“A royal picnic?”** Minjoo raised her eyebrows looking from the basket to Chaewon, a childish glint in her eyes as she gave Chae’s hand a gentle squeeze, prompting them to sit down. **“Just my type!”** Without wasting any time, she checked the basket's content and let out a pleased exclamation.

**“Hm, sandwiches and rice rolls, and…Strawberries, cherry and Nutella?”** Minjoo laughed as she unpacked all things prepared. She was expecting a much more refined menu for them, instead she got a bunch of random, yet delicious things **. “Plenty of cakes and chocolate everywhere…”** Letting out another chuckle, she gave Chaewon a puzzled look. **“You know, it sounds like a basket 8-year-old me would have prepared!”**

**“Oh…Don’t you like it?”** The princess looked back with some hesitation. When she ordered all that stuff, it didn’t occur her that maybe Minjoo wouldn’t like such childish menu now. **“I can ask for-”**

**“I love it!”** Gracing the older girl with her purest smile, she hold onto the basket as if it was her own baby – and it was, not only because it was her chance of eating all nice things her mother would nag her for even thinking about, but also because it was clear someone had prepared it with her in mind and it gave her a warm, happy feeling **. “You know I like sweets and you did it for me, didn’t you?”**

**“I…”** Chae made a face. Obviously, she was never good at hiding anything from Minjoo. **“How do you know?”**

**“Your parents always prepare nice dates for us, but nothing as…Normal as this.”** Shaking her head slightly, the brunette gestured their surroundings. Chaewon’s parents just like hers, would have picked a much different thing for them – Minjoo liked this one better. “ **Also, I’m pretty sure not even my mother would prepare something like it, she would make it super healthy and all carefully crafted by some famous chef.”** Clicking her tongue, she looked back at Chae to smile at her. **“Thank you, Chae. You were always so observant.”**

**“That’s fine, I like those too.”** Trying to shrug her shoulders and refrain from allowing her ears to burn red with embarrassment under Minjoo’s warm gaze, she reached out to try one of the cherries. They didn’t get much of a say about that wedding, but she had the choice of making the best out of it. **“I just want you to enjoy these moments. I don’t want you, or even myself, to feel like it is just another boring obligation.”**

Minjoo just nodded, she could understand it perfectly and those words were just what she would expect from Chaewon. There was something uncomfortable about knowing they were pretty much forced to get married, taking away all the romance and nice things that come with dating and choosing your life partner, however, she couldn’t simply forget that this person in front of her was still the same one she knew since they were kids and for whom she had so much affection – the person she had never seen as just another friend.

**“It won’t ever feel like it, this I know for sure.”** Giving Chae a small, secretive smile, Minjoo handed her one of the pieces of cake before getting one for herself. **“So, let’s enjoy it! How was your meeting today?”** It was just the beginning, making small conversation and keep it going as they ate, slowly allowing each other into their routines as it should be.

Chaewon felt her chest lighter, accepting the cake and taking a good bite of it. They would have many days like this to come and she could get used to it – she was excited to do so. **“It was good. You know out neighbor kingdom, the one our friend Eunbi will take over soon? She wanted to discuss one of our agreements and…”**

The conversation flowed easily, as Chaewon talked about her new obligations and Minjoo shared about her work as part of the board for her parents’ company – once they got married she would have to focus on a different thing, receiving her own tasks as the future queen’s consort and all the diplomatic things that come with it –, but soon shifted to more pleasant things, like the places they would like to visit once they had the chance and both sharing their experiences abroad. It was comfortable and easy, just like they used to be and soon the picnic was forgotten as they focused completely on each other and partially forgot about all the delicious food.

Once they were done with the food – or at least some of it –, Chaewon suggest for them to go for a walk and Minjoo was quick to accept, holding onto her hand as they walked through the green plains.

Chaewon knew that the guards were probably around there somewhere, but she was glad she couldn’t see any and just enjoy their little moment of privacy. That place would be their home soon, but for now it still didn’t feel like it. **“Want to go to the beach? You always liked it there.”**

The place where the sea bathed the pure white sand, was a small private beach at south of her family’s land, it was guarded by rocks and the trees that formed a green wall before it. It wasn’t the greatest place to swim, but Chaewon liked how calm and pretty the view was, and so did Minjoo.

**“You really remember everything.”** Nodding, the taller girl matched her long strides to Chaewon’s, excited to see the place she hadn’t visited in a while. She had been to numerous places in the world, but there was something special about that little beach where you could see the sun set in the water and the orange hues color the white walls of the castle in the distance. **“Let’s hurry up, it’s almost time for the sunset!”**

Chuckling softly, Chaewon followed her with quick steps that became even quicker now that a thin, almost invisible, drizzle started to fall from the fat clouds in the sky.

The summer rain was cold on their skin, making the duo run for cover under the big trees, allowing them to move a little further to an empty spot where they could see the ocean a couple of meters away. The rain was weak enough to not bother them much and they could have easily turned back to the palace or even call for someone to fetch them, but none of the girls wanted to do so. Instead, they sat side by side, exchanging an understanding smile as they watched the sea hit the shore over and over.

Minjoo hugged her knees, resting her chin on top of it as she watched the sun slowly making its way down the water. She could feel Chae’s sharp eyes on her and she smiled, turning her face slightly so she could see the princess.

The redhead woman scooted a little closer, assuming a similar posture to Min’s, playing with her fingers as she looked from the brunette to the city in the distance, at the other side of the bay. _Her city, her people_ – words that never meant as much until a couple of weeks ago when she became the responsible for a whole nation. Just like the girl beside her, who was always there, but now occupied a different position in her life.

**“Does it feel weird for you?”** She managed to ask, eyes now back on Minjoo’s face. **“That it is me now?”**

**“Wouldn’t it be ever weirder if I didn’t find it weird?”** Minjoo replied with a shrug, Chae didn’t need to explain for her to understand what she meant. So many changes in a short space of time made everything feel a little odd, but it wasn’t a bad thing. It was quite the opposite.

**“I guess you’ve right.”** Nodding slightly, Chae heaved a sigh. **“** **I’m sorry.”**

**“For what? I didn’t say it was bad.”** Shaking her head, she straightened her back to focus her attention on Chaewon’s small face. **“You know it was just a promise we never got to fulfill. It was never romance, we never even went out together…I feel a lot closer to you than I ever was to the prince.”** She admitted with a frown. Ever since she was a child Taewon was part of her life, but only in name, it was Chaewon who was there with her. **“** **Honestly, I wasn’t sure how we would deal with it once it was time to make things real. It probably wouldn’t be a happy union to any of us.”**

Chaewon gave her an apologetic smile, her eyes a little darker with sorrow now. She knew all too well about how things worked between Taewon and Min, but she could only guess the other girl’s feelings. **“I guess I’m sorry for putting you in this situation again. No one ever asks what we want to do.”**

**“It wouldn’t be my parents if they did.”** With a humorless chuckle, Min shook her head again. She knew that even if Chaewon hadn’t agreed on the wedding they would still try to push it, or just move on to the next ‘good option’ they had in mind, after all for them, Minjoo was just another instrument to gain more power – she was glad Chae was the one they picked, the only one she could accept wholehearted. **“But it’s not the same. It doesn’t feel like it.”** Turning to face Chae again, she let her gaze fell over the girl’s delicate features, feeling that warm, comforting feeling of being close to her again. **“It here, with you now, is definitely not the same.”**

The chocolate brown eyes on her were full of affection and it would be impossible for Chaewon to not notice, maybe because her eyes carried the same feeling as she looked at Minjoo, her hand reaching to hold hers. **“In a good way?”** She asked with a smile that was both relieved and hopeful. Min only nodded, returning the smile. **“For me too.”** Intertwining their fingers, she raised their joint hand to leave a kiss on it. “ **In the best way.”**

Relaxing against her side, Minjoo smile to herself, her eyes going from Chaewon to the sun that was now so low in the horizon, painting everything orange and yellow as the water reflected its light. The drizzle was still falling, albeit she could barely feel it under the protection of the trees, but it was enough to bring out the earthy smell that wasn’t enough to cover up Chaewon’s familiar mint scent. **“Chaewon?”** She called softly, getting the attention of the pretty chestnut eyes that still shone even under the weak light of the end of the afternoon. **“I really liked our dates. Not only today.”** With this reassurance, she lifted her head slightly so she could leave a gentle kiss on her cheek. **“That’s why you brought me here today, isn’t it? To see if I had changed my mind.”** Giving her a knowing smile, she watched as the older girl blushed, her ears as red as her hair.

Chaewon didn’t even try to ask her she knew it – perhaps Minjoo just knew her all too well by now, maybe she just felt the same need to reaffirm things before there was no turning back. **“I wanted to give you the chance to chance of changing your mind, if you want to.”** Lifting a hand, she cupped Minjoo’s face, her fingers caressing the skin softly. “ **But I also wanted to show you my best, so you wouldn’t regret your choice.”**

Of course, that was such a Chaewon thing to do and Minjoo appreciated her even more for it. Knowing that for her future wife, she would never be only an asset, a necessary tool to reach a goal, but actually someone she cared about and was willing to try her best for, made Minjoo even more sure she had made the right decision. As if words were not enough to convey her feelings, she closed her eyes, slowly leaning in until her lips met Chae’s for a moment – short and sweet. **“You also can’t regret it now.”** Her warning, supposed to be a playful one, sounded a little too serious in her low, quiet voice as she spoke still so close to Chaewon’s face.

The princess’s eyes were serious as she nodded slowly, a solemn tone to her voice as she promised. **“I won’t ever regret having you in my life.”** Sealing it with another peck, she gifted Minjoo with the sweetest smile. Even thinking about kissing the other girl had been something she was never allowed to do, a thought that tortured her several times before, but that was now a reality – a good and welcomed one. She felt a warm, unique, sensation irradiate through her body as she looked into the chocolate brown eyes she would wake up to every day for the rest of her life.

It tasted like cherry and chocolate when Chaewon kissed her again, this time for a little longer. Patient, calm and sweet, slowly brushing her lips against hers until they were both sure of it, willing to take this next step that would mark the new phase in their relationship – from friends to lovers, from an impossible pair to a couple, from simple people to the future rulers of a nation…And all this, with a simple, yet loving, kiss.

Chae kisses were just like her, sweet, gentle and patient – and Minjoo loved it. Minjoo felt her heart skip several beats as she hugged Chaewon closer, allowing the kiss to grow a little more profound and marveling at the feeling it gave her – they didn’t need fireworks and butterflies when the sound of the waves crashing against the shore could be heard and the soft light of sunset bathed them in gold, moreover she didn’t need anything more when all she could feel was the beat of her heart running inside her chest, full with so much emotion.

When the kiss ended, they slowly broke apart, still close enough to not completely break the embrace.

They shared a smile, Chae leaving a sweet kiss on her forehead. **“Anything else you would like for our marriage?”** She had asked, using the little time they still had before night took over.

Minjoo would rather to not talk, but she put aside the silly idea of asking for another kiss to consider Chaewon’s words. She had thought about it before, what she wanted from that marriage. **“Only two things.”** She finally said, her expression more serious now. **“Promise to** **always be honest with me and let me help you to decide everything that is important to us. Always.”** Living with parents who never told her anything until they had decided all on their own, made her never want to have something like that in her life again. **“And promise you will always find time for us. At least once a week, just like now.”**

Chae frowned, nodding right away. **“Of course, you will be my wife, that’s a given.”**

**“But you will also be the queen someday, and even now you’re already busy all time.”** Min elaborated, voicing her concerns. If her father barely had time to be at home, and he was only a businessman, what should she expect from the ruler of a whole country? Still, she didn’t want to be just be another member of the royal family on paper, she wanted to be Chae’s wife truly. **“** **I know you will have a lot to do, so I’m happy if you promise me this much. Can you?”**

**“I…”** Blinking, Chaewon nodded once more. She had never thought about it. Of course, she would be busy, but she always imagined Minjoo would be with her and she planned to make it a reality. **“I promise. More than once a week, the best way I can.”**

Min’s only reply was to hug her tight, for what the older returned the gesture. Sinking in Chaewon’s warm hug, Minjoo felt like they were in the right path. Maybe it wasn’t as clear just yet, maybe it wouldn’t be as easy when the attention was on them and they had to carry heavier burdens than only taking the first steps in their relationship. But for now, it was enough.

They didn’t need to rush, they would have all their lives to make this transition, to overcome all the barrier and be honest about their feelings.

* * *

* * *

Minjoo let her gaze wander around the place, marveling at the nearly infinite white of the tents scattered all around the vast green plains, only the light of torches illuminating the place now that the sun had sunk into the horizon, hiding behind the blue waters of the lake that bathed the place, only a couple of meters away. It looked a lot like a fairy tale, from the beautiful place where the wedding ceremony was held earlier that day and was now even prettier at night, to the guests dressed in elegant clothes and were now dancing, to the light weight on her head – the bright gold shine of her crown, the intricate pattern with red and white gems, a symbolic one that already meant so much.

The ceremony had been short, their votes simple as they exchanged honesty hopes of a happy future together, in front of the relatively small crowd. It was her wedding day, but she felt surprisingly calm. The sunlight was as warm as Chaewon’s lips had been on hers when they kissed, sealing the promise and making of them a couple for life. Her wife had smiled at her, the warm chestnut of her eyes making Min think everything would work out from now on.

The crown was placed atop of her head just a moment after, awarding her yet another title – not only she was now Chaewon’s wife, but also the royal duchess of Aurum. There was a satisfied smile on her parents face ever since.

She had sat with Chaewon at the table by the lake, giving them some privacy while their parents interacted with the guests. They weren’t at the palace, but rather at the royal family’s summer house that was located in the countryside, giving them just a little more privacy. Still, it carried the same aura she always could feel at the palace – perhaps because she was with Chaewon here as well.

As if she could hear her thoughts, the redhead gave Minjoo’s hand a light squeeze, a small smile on her face as she leaned in to whisper to her. **“Everything okay? You’re spacing out.”** It wasn’t a critic, just an honest observation. Chaewon couldn’t blame her fiancée – wife now – for being a little overwhelmed by everything, actually she could relate to it. The weeks that led to their wedding were erratic, to say the least.

First, there were the reporters. As soon as they came back from the picnic and found her parents with knowing smiles, there was no point in delaying any longer the engagement announcement – and of course, with it came all the media trying to dig up everything about their relationship and even some pictures of them together emerged; Chaewon made sure none of those were published. The public was curious about them, therefore she tried her best to stand on her feet and face them, showing her most diplomatic side as she explained about how Minjoo was always part of her life and how she was sure she would be a perfect fit as a consort – those were all truth, they didn’t need to know how it happened, just accept Minjoo was part of the family now.

After it, they didn’t have much time together. The announcement of their union made the economy boost as expected, the world’s eyes on them and the pressure was even bigger now. Between attending her official meetings, and Minjoo helping to get everything ready for the wedding while also having to assume her new tasks as part of the royal family, it was almost impossible for them to find time for their dates. So, they would try to make up for it by talking on the phone, and having short conversations in person whenever they could – quick hugs and pecks on the cheek that were way too quick for Chaewon’s heart, were also part of their new routine. She felt bad about it, but there was nothing she could do.

Hopefully, things would be better now that they were married – at least, she felt like it would, there was a really nice feeling about holding Minjoo’s hand and feeling the slightly cold metal of her wedding ring against her palm.

Upon hearing her words, Minjoo averted her eyes from the dancefloor where couples still danced to a calm song played by the live band, she looked at her wife and a smile naturally come to her face. **“Of course, I am. Actually, I was thinking it looks a lot like a fairytale wedding.”** She confessed, bringing her other hand to cover Chae’s, her eyes stealing a quick look at their matching rings – hers had a diamond and a delicate petal pattern, while Chaewon’s had a bright blue gem and an intricate pattern that fit her slender fingers well. Those were jewels passed through generations in the royal family, now having one in her hand was the ultimate proof of her place there. Different from the crown on her head, it didn’t make her feel burdened by it, instead it gave her a warm feeling of comfort. **“What about a dance? I think they are waiting for it.”** Subtly, she gestured the small crowd with her head.

Chaewon was more than aware of the looks over them, however, she chose to focus on her wife instead – this fact hasn’t sink in quite yet, how something that used to be only a hopeless thought, was now reality and how fast it happened. More than this, she was trying to push aside the thought that being there, only meant Taewon couldn’t be – not because she really thought Minjoo would rather to be with him, or even that she didn’t deserve to be there. It was only the fact that it had always been the plan for him, and knowing her brother would never have the chance of experiencing this due to the worst possible reason…She just wanted to focus on Minjoo, in the warmth of her hand and the sweetness of her smile and try to pretend Taewon was out there in between the crowd, having fun with his friends and cheering for her like he always had. **“As you wish, your grace.”** Therefore, she was quick to nod in confirmation, prompting Minjoo to follow her to the dance floor made out of carefully crafted wood placed on top of the grass.

She heard Min’s musical laugh as they made their way through the crowd, people respectfully stepping back to give the couple a proper space for their first dance. Just like earlier, this time she would just ignore the looks, ignore everything else, except Minjoo and try to enjoy this moment that was only theirs. **“Just like old times.”** She whispered softly as she pulled Minjoo to her arms slowly, not a proper posture for a dance, but for once she could afford ignoring the etiquette.

Her wife, clearly, agreed on it, hugging Chae by the neck with a bright smile on her face **. “So, you remember it too.”** Minjoo concluded, her smile a little warmer now that she was in the safety of Chaewon’s arms. The yellow lights with the sweet song – was it an old Disney one? She could bet Chae asked for it too – gave the place such a magical feeling to it, the kind of scenario she always wished for, but was glad to know it was now a reality. She knew she would have had the same fantastic wedding no matter who she married – her parents wouldn’t settle for anything less – but having Chaewon as the person with who she was sharing it, was the one thing that truly made it magical.

**“How could I not? I keep my promises. All of them.”** As to confirm it, she left a sweet kiss on Minjoo’s cheek and in that moment, it was really easy to trust Chaewon – it had always been.

Even years ago, when all they had, was nothing more than fragile moments shared underneath the moonlight and out of anyone else’s sight.

_The balls at the palace were always big events, almost as if Chaewon’s parents really wanted to turn their kingdom part of a beautiful fantasy world even if only for one night. Looking outside the window of her room that night and seeing the gardens beautifully illuminate, the white walls gaining a golden sparkle that mixed perfectly with the blueish light of the huge full moon that shone above the sea that bathed the small beach…It was just like a painting and it brought a smile to Chaewon’s face, helping her to forget for a moment that it was just another one of her obligations and the fact that she had been trying to avoid all the guests since the begin of the night – she was always a little over responsible, always the one to do the right thing, but only for tonight she would rather to avoid her princess duties and enjoy a little bit of her time._

_Therefore, she claimed a headache to avoid dancing with whoever her mother was targeting that night – always a new suitor, someone with useful connections that would be a ‘great pair’ for her. Chaewon didn’t hate them, most of the time she didn’t even know those people. She just didn’t want to do it tonight._

_Not when her eyes were set on someone else._

_Making her way downstairs through one of the family’s private paths, she reached the gardens to find a very familiar figure, a smile on her face as she stopped by the door for a moment to just appreciate the view in front of her._

_Under the soft light of the evening, with her hair elegantly put into a ponytail that allowed her long neck and fine jawline to become more evident, Minjoo was wearing a light pink dress that seemed to be made for her. The silk, soft material was held carefully in one of her hands as she sat down in one of the benches, letting out a small sigh as her dark gaze run aimlessly through the place. She looked beautiful, and also a little bit sad, moreover, she looked incredibly bored._

**_“May I join you?”_ ** _Chaewon’s voice brought Minjoo out of her thoughts, making her look up to meet the warm chestnut eyes that always looked at her with so much care and affection that it instantly made her forget about her plans of leaving the event._

_Breaking into a smile, she shook her head in a negative. **“I’m bored and you owe me a dance!”** Offering her hand for Chaewon to hold, she watched in amusement as the older girl blinked in confusion for a moment, before taking it and helping to bring Min to her feet. _

**_“Of course, my lady. Although I don’t remember promising you a dance today.”_ ** _The reply came in an equally playful tone. It was like they communicated, the formality was never a thing when they had grown up together and even if Chae always tried to do her best to live up to her role, when it comes to Minjoo, she was nothing more than just an average human. **“I thought you were feeling unwell.”** Arching one eyebrow, she gave Min a knowing look._

_Minjoo just shrugged her shoulders, averting her gaze to peek at the direction of the palace – glass windows showed a dozen of couples dancing, while the rest of the people were scattered around the room in small groups, probably talking about politics and all those boring things those meetings were for. Of course, she had found a way to escape it._

_Attending those events was part of her obligations as the unofficial fiancée of the prince, like her parents loved to remind her, yet the said prince didn’t seem very excited about meeting her – and as usual, he had only greeted her politely, still treating her like one of the kids there, ignoring his mother suggestion of asking Minjoo to a dance under the excuse of needing to talk to some international diplomats…Minjoo didn’t really mind it, after all, she was not very excited about dancing with the prince, or doing any other of the things her parents seem to think she should. Therefore, she had pretended to be feeling a little sick, taking a seat and waiting for her parents to disappear from sight before she could leave the room._

_It was always like this, she would have to dance with the prince – when none of them found a way to escape the pressure of their parents –, and then proceed dancing with a dozen of other people just for the sake of manners. The marriage promise wasn’t official yet, but rumors already circulated within the inner circles and eyes were always on her…Those events made her feel like it was hard to breathe._

_Luckily, she wasn’t alone. Chaewon was always there, to tend to her own duties, and it would be the one time during the night she didn’t feel obligated to just accept another dance partner, instead they would have a nice chat while dancing and no matter how long the song was, it always seemed a little too short and they would often sit together after it to talk more – and for once her parents couldn’t reprehend her, after all Chaewon wasn’t just anyone._

_However, she was sure some eyebrows would be raised if they saw them now – she didn’t care._

**_“I thought the same about you. You are not the type to get ‘headaches’, I was a little surprised.”_ ** _Giving Chae’s hand a little squeeze as she led them to a more protected area of the garden, but still close enough for the music coming from the salon to be heard. **“Are you running away from your suitors?”**_

_Chaewon chuckled, nodding slightly. Minjoo more than anyone knew the feeling of being pressured to socialize with people in nights like, albeit Chaewon knew her problems with picking a suitor, were very different from what Minjoo had to deal with, waiting her whole life for the moment Taewon would be ready to change things between them. Unconsciously, she squeezed Min’s hand back, just a little tighter. **“Only for tonight.”** _

**_“I guess it’s a family thing.”_ ** _Min teased, stopping walking when they were in the safety of the inside of the small labyrinth they both knew so well._

_Frowning slightly, Chaewon reached for her other hand. **“Minjoo…This time he really has to talk to some-”**_

**_“I don’t mind it!”_ ** _The taller said with a small laugh, finding it funny how Chaewon was also so apologetic regarding her brother’s actions when in fact she had no blame on it – talk about ‘noblesse oblige’ to all extents. **“But as for that dance…I told you to always reserve me a dance, how can you not remember?”**_

_Chaewon wasn’t sure how honest Minjoo was being now, after all how could she not care? Chaewon genuinely loved and cared for her brother – it was her brother, it was only natural –, but sometimes she really wanted to smack some sense into him. No matter how much Taewon liked to have things his way, he should at least give Minjoo some attention, after all she didn’t have as much of a choice as he did. Weirdly, it also made Chaewon want to spend even more time with the girl, if Taewon was foolish enough to not enjoy Min’s company, she would gladly do it in his place. **“I know, but it was when we were nine and no one wanted to dance with us...Not that I would ever refuse, you know that.”** Giving her a half smile, Chae nodded, changing the position of their hands so they could assume the proper position to dance to the soft sound of a ballad echoing from the palace. **“Because of you, I can’t pretend to my mother that I don’t know how to dance and escape the line of people she tries to push in my direction me every ball.”**_

_Chae’s complaint only made Minjoo grin in amusement, pulling her gently by the hands to bring her closer. **“It makes two of us. Too late to regret our pact.”** Clicking her tongue, she let go of the redhead’s hands, only to hug her by the neck instead of assuming a formal posture. **“No one can see us here, we don’t need to be stiff like sticks.”**_

_Naturally, the princess enlaced her by the waist, closing their embrace so they could start moving slowly – it was the kind of thing their parents would call inappropriate for a formal occasion, but right now they weren’t guests in the royal ball, just two people who appreciated each other’s company finally having some alone time. Chaewon wouldn’t miss this chance._

**_“So, we might as well make it a long one.”_ ** _Pushing any sense of guilt she could have, to the back of her mind, she allowed herself to just get immersed in Min’s sweet perfume and warmth, the familiar, addicting, glee of having the brunette between her arms. Minjoo should feel the same, because her hold onto her grew a little tighter, the younger resting her head on Chaewon’s shoulder, making the princess’ heart skip a beat._

_The dance wasn’t complicate, their bodies moving slowly from side to side, ignoring the rhythm of the song, to follow the one of their beating hearts. They usually talked, using this time to catch up and laugh at their little inside jokes, but that night, maybe because they were alone and there was no need to act like people would expect from them, there was only silence – a comfortable, pleasant one, that allowed the two of them to get lost in the magical atmosphere of that night._

_It was one of the feel chances they had to just get lost in each other’s embrace and they both just wanted to live this moment, carefully saving it in their minds and heart._

_Chaewon couldn’t help but say what was on her mind, as her eyes were fixed on the figure she careful held now. **“You look really beautiful tonight. You always do.”** She spoke in a small voice, the summer breeze carrying her words just like it made their dresses wave gently. Maybe she was going a little too far, getting carried away just like that, yet it felt nice as Minjoo hugged her a little closer. **“He should have told you.”**_

_Minjoo’s lips turned into a smile, her eyes closed as she inhaled Chaewon’s scent. **“He didn’t have to.”** She didn’t mind not having the prince’s attention if it meant she could have the princess with her **. “After all, you’re telling me now.”** And Chae’s words were far more important to her. Running her hand through the soft reddish hair, she moved her lips close to her ear – just enough so her whisper could be heard. **“I like it much better when you’re the one saying it, because you’re beautiful to me, too.”** _

_Chae’s steps came to a stop, the dance becoming only a long hug none of them intended on breaking, albeit the older Kim pulled away slightly just so she could see Minjoo’s face. A pleasant shiver running through her body with the sound of the girl’s voice so close to her ears, a need to look at her and face the pretty chocolate of her eyes that carried the glint Chaewon loved._

_Minjoo smiled at her, observing as a small, genuine smile graced the princess’ lips and her bright eyes became just a little darker, mirroring hers as they inspected each other. Her fingers moved to Chae’s nape, the girl’s hands on the small of her back pulling her in just a little more and…_

_The sound of steps, heavy, quick steps._

_One second later the embrace was over, Chaewon’s smile turning into her polished expression and Minjoo’s into a small frown as the two of them started walking without a word – there was nothing to be said, there never was. Nothing they could change._

_At least, not at that point in time._

By the smile on Minjoo’s face, Chaewon could tell what she was thinking about and she brought her a little closer to leave a soft kiss on her cheek. She just wanted to bring her to a tight embrace and lay her head on top of hers, but they were still in the middle of the party and she could still feel the weight of the crown on her head – Minjoo carried her own crown, a different version of hers, with the detail that Chaewon’s was adorned with the big ruby that marked her as the next heir to the throne. Dropping her crown on the dancefloor would most likely give her parents a heart attack. So, for now she had to content herself with chaste cheek kisses. **“No hiding this time.”**

Min's smile grew bigger as she nodded, a new spark in her dark eyes, turning the chocolate into silver – she didn’t need a crown to look like a princess, she was born with something much more special than a title and this was the thing that made her shine so much on Chaewon’s eyes, so much she was never able to ignore it. Returning the smile, the older woman gently swayed her partner, following the soft beat of the song as she guided her wife in their first steps together.

The sound of camera flashes and the whispers of the guests could be heard, but Minjoo didn’t mind it. Just like that night years ago, her body was in perfect sync with Chaewon’s, their steps falling in the right place as they slowly explored the dance floor. Everything about that night was magical to her, but being in Chae’s arms and feeling her loving eyes on her, was an experience she would cherish forever.

As the song reached its end with a sweet note, Minjoo didn’t move to break the embrace, nor did Chaewon. Instead the couple exchanged a look, small smiles on their faces as Chaewon’s pressed her forehead against Minjoo’s lightly – a playful, happy glint in her eyes **. “Thank you for the dance, your grace.”**

Minjoo chuckled softly, her eyes turning into half-moons. **“It’s my pleasure, your highness.”**

Their voices were too quiet to anyone else to hear, but the crowd clapped anyway, celebrating the birth of a new royal couple and wishing for them to have a long and happy marriage – the duo smiled back at the audience, this time with no reservations, after all they were also wishing for the same thing.

* * *

The spacious bedroom was richly decorated, as expected from the princess' accommodations. Everything was white and gold, small red details here and there – the colors of their nation. The big queen-size bed with a canopy and duvet covers placed in the middle of the room, was hard to miss.

A maiden had guided Minjoo to the room and she had used this chance to change from her wedding dress to something more appropriate, while Chaewon was busy talking to her parents downstairs. She took her time getting ready, trying to not think about useless stuff and keeping herself calm – it was just Chaewon, everything would be alright…When had Chaewon being ‘just’ anyone for her though?

She felt a light blush tint her cheeks as she finally got out of the bathroom after finishing changing into comfortable clothes – the expensive nightgown her mother told her was proper for a royalty member to wear, instead of her comfy oversized shirts and sweat pants – to be met by Chaewon’s gaze. The older girl was pacing back and forth, dressed in a comfortable pajama, much less elegant than her clothes – she looked young and as nervous as Minjoo.

Being alone with the princess didn’t make her uncomfortable, although she had to admit it gave her a weird feeling of awkwardness now, maybe because it was a new territory for them – a very special one. The fact that they had only exchanged a few kisses prior to this, made it all more complicated. They haven’t talked about this moment, it escaping her mind in the middle of so much to prepare for this day, but now she wondered if she should’ve asked her then fiancée about it. Taking a deep brave, she tried a smile. **“Chaewon-”**

**“Your room is next door. I mean, not _next_ door, we have a connection door and you can use it, so you can access your room, but visit here whenever you want…If you want to, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”** A flustered Chaewon interrupted her, her hand gesturing the white door located in the wall opposite to the bed, connecting both rooms – something Minjoo hadn’t noticed before thanks to her nerves.

**“My room?”** _Of course_ , old buildings like this had such feature for the noble couples who used to live there, this house was bound to have it too. Knowing Chaewon planned for them to use it though, didn’t sit quite right with the girl. She would rather for Chaewon to have informed her of such thing beforehand. **“Oh, I see.”** She averted her gaze to her own hands, her fingers instinctively touching the wedding ring as she nodded lightly.

**“Yes, yours.”** Chaewon repeated, trying to push aside her nervousness. She had thought long and hard about it, just like with everything in her life, she tried to find the best way to treat the situation – her wedding night shouldn’t be a _situation_ , but she couldn’t simply act like it was just like all the others marriages, after all her and Minjoo were dating only for a few months, they had their first kiss just a couple of weeks ago and barely any contact after it…Expecting anything else from tonight would only make what was supposed to be a romantic moment into something robotic and unpleasant, she also wouldn’t want to pressured her wife into anything. She knew it was the right decision – So why Minjoo looked so…Disappointed now? **“Look, I asked them to make it just like your old room so you would feel at home!”**

As Chaewon pushed the door open to show the beautifully decorated room in tones of blue and white, the younger Kim had to hold in a sigh. Her heart clenching inside her chest – Chae was just too caring and nice. But also, completely clueless. **“It’s great, thank you. I think it will be a good place to study and rest.”** Her polite words didn’t sound very sincere. She loved how considerate her wife was, yet she hated these walls in between them – both physically and emotionally. **“Chae…I appreciate it, I really do, but…”** Biting down on her bottom lip, she braved up to face the confused chestnut eyes. **“Don’t you want me to stay close to you?”**

For a future queen, Chaewon looked rather foolish as she blinked in confusion, her ears becoming as red as her hair as she shook her head in a negative. **“No! I mean, yes…I…”** With a sigh, she reached out to take Minjoo’s hand in between hers. It was a little ironic that for someone whose job required a lot of diplomatic skills, she was failing to keep the most basic communication with her wife – maybe exactly because of this, her overly formal nature couldn’t fare well when all she needed was open, honest conversation. **“I want you to feel safe and happy around me in this house, just like at the palace. If this means giving you space, I will do it…But I would love to hug you tonight.”** A small, nervous smile made its way to her face. She felt vulnerable under Minjoo’s gaze, being honest about her feelings was also something new for her. **“I just want things between us to happen as naturally as possible.”**

Squeezing her hand softly, Minjoo returned the smile as she gently pulled Chaewon closer to her. **“I want the same for us…Even if it may be a little awkward at first.”** She chuckled softly, and soon Chaewon followed suit – a chuckle that was both parts embarrassed and relieved. **“I would like those hugs now, if you may, your highness.”**

The playfulness in Minjoo’s tone was enough to make Chaewon relax, giving her the confidence to hug her wife the way she wished she could’ve done earlier. Minjoo fit right into her arms and her warmth could melt every single cell of Chaewon’s soft heart. **“I’m really happy to have you as my friend and wife, Min.”** The confession was said in a low voice, only for Minjoo’s ears as she snuggled up to her, leaving a kiss on her jaw.

Minjoo sighed happily, caressing the older girl's hair and closing her eyes to enjoy this small moment that was only for them. **“Me too, Chae, me too.”** For once, she only had to thank her parents for mending with her life – at least for now.

They slowly broke the embrace to face each other, no words needed as their gazes met and the glint of affection shined, giving the sign they both needed. Soft lips met in a gentle kiss that lasted longer than any other they had shared before, marking the first day of a life together. Mint and strawberry invaded Minjoo’s lungs, as the scent of vanilla brought Chaewon home, the sweetness of the kiss keeping away any doubts and fears they could have, their hands meeting to hold each and seal the silent promise that was made once more.

That night they slept in the safety of each other’s arms, after sweet kisses and loving words.

Many nights like that were to come, as Chaewon tried her best to keep her promises and Minjoo tried to adapt to her new life. Unfortunately, not all nights could be as great – some not so great at all.


	3. Lay Our Bonds

Being the wife of the future queen was a lot more challenging than what most people expected. Chaewon might be the one inheriting the throne, but it didn’t mean she was the only one with responsibilities – and Minjoo was just starting to understand how big her own responsibilities were.

Her parents had raised her to be perfect for this role, however, it didn’t make the task any less tiring. Every day she would have a full schedule, from charity events, to commercial meetings and reunions with the people, to formal gal events they would have to attend as a couple. If her work at her dad’s company had taught her anything it was work ethics, to be organized and work quickly, never forgetting about her priorities and the people she should helped. This meant long hours of work, making sure she would be the best duchess – her new life and work title – for that nation and not only just someone to add to Chaewon’s burden.

Minjoo had a lot of ideas, she knew their nation was small and still growing, and she wanted to make it an even better place. She had told Chaewon about it and they had similar views on many issues, albeit back then all they could do was talk about it, clueless someday Chae would be the one doing the final calls and deciding the path their country would follow. She was confident her wife was able to do wonderful things and she wanted to be there to help her – although they didn’t have much time together now.

Just like her, Chaewon had a full schedule that wouldn’t even allow them to enjoy a proper honeymoon – the closest thing to it they had was a weekend in the summer house of the royal family, and even then Chaewon still would have to make several calls and be in contact with her whole team.

Now that they were living in the palace – that was huge enough to make Minjoo unable to see her wife for the whole day, even if the two of them never left the house –, the two were bombarded with not only work, but also her parents’ interference. Minjoo’s parents, so ironically, seemed more affectionate than ever, paying her quite a few visits and going on about how proud they were of her…Minjoo couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with it. She had always tried to be a good kid, with good grades and a good behavior, still they were never as proud of her – they didn’t want a kid, they just wanted a way to get into the royal family and her whole existence revolved around it.

Min tried to not take it to the heart, but it was hard to not do it. Therefore, she would always claim to be too busy to see them, and so far, it seemed to work – her parents would probably lose interest in her now that they had gotten what they wanted, and they clearly were eager to enjoy it.

She never really wondered why her parents wanted her to become a royal so bad, after all the couple had told her since she was very young: you should always thrive for the best and, for them, the royal family was the best. Her dad, in particular, always seemed to feel as if it was some sort of right denied to him before, a right he would make sure to get back – Minjoo didn’t appreciate the greed in his eyes whenever he talked about it, with his deep voice echoing through their house as if he was calling his plans into life. Regardless, now they had achieved this dream – through her, and albeit part of her loathed it, she would gladly ignore this aspect of her union and focus on her own reasons to be married now.

_Chaewon_.

She smiled to herself as her steps took her to the figure seating by the edge of the indoor blue pool, illuminated by the white lights of it and surrounded by the steam coming from the hot water. It was a long, tough day, for both of them. But Chaewon, as expected, was there to keep her promises – and it made Minjoo love her a little more.

Locking the door behind her, Minjoo approached her wife with quick steps, placing her slippers aside before sitting beside Chaewon, her feet touching the warm water as she admired the intricate design of the white ceiling that was as elegant as expected from the royal palace. The room, with its white floor and cream walls was cozy and personal, big enough for dozens of people, but still felt just like their own little private paradise behind the safety of the palace’s walls. No wonder Chaewon had picked this place for today’s date.

**“Good evening, your highness.”** She greeted in the playful tone that was her way to show Chae affection, receiving a small, tired but fond smile in return.

Chaewon reached for her hand, taking it into hers. **“Thanks for agreeing on meeting me here, your grace. I know I’m late, but I hope you can forgive me…Again.”** Her smile was now apologetic and the younger brunette just shook her head in a negative – there was no need for apologies when she knew her wife did her best to keep her word always, however, her responsibilities didn’t make it an easy task.

They were married for a little over two weeks now, two weeks that brought them together more than all the years before, even if they didn’t spend as much time together as she wished.

They would sleep together every night, exchanging soft kisses and warm hugs that made her feel like she was at home, no matter how big and intimidating the palace could be. Just like at the summer house, she also had her own, richly decorated room that was located inside Chaewon’s personal apartment, yet she chose to sleep beside the redheaded woman – she would do it even in the times Chaewon didn’t manage to come to bed until the early hours of the morning after a long meeting, looking for her princess’ familiar and comforting mint and strawberry scent on the shits, until her wife joined her and involve her in a loose embrace.

Breakfast was the only meal of the day they would share without exception, their conflicting schedules making it hard for them to meet at the appropriate times for the other meals. Nonetheless, Chaewon was creative when it comes to creating time and ways of meeting her wife, what meant that at least two times a week, they would meet like this.

**“You’re not. Actually, you look like you could use some sleep.”** Minjoo’s reply carried a hint of worry, her right hand coming to cup Chaewon’s cheek. The dark circles under her eyes were becoming more and prominent and Minjoo was starting to consider hijacking her wife from her duties until they were no longer there – unfortunately it wasn’t an option, so she would have to just try to make sure Chae would get at least enough rest that night; later, it was still early and she wanted to enjoy some quality time with the princess. **“You always pick the nicest places. I would come running anyway.”** Giving her a gentle peck on the lips, she rested her head on Chaewon’s shoulder.

**“I promised you to always find time, but I can’t even take you to a date outside the palace.”** Chaewon let out a sigh, squeezing Min’s hand lightly. To make this little date with Minjoo possible she had to skip dinner to read through a new law being passed in the parliament next week, gaining some time so she could be with her wife later. She didn’t want them to end up as strangers because she dedicated all her time to work, no matter how important her work was. **“So, I thought we could hang out a bit here. Being close to water seems to help you to relax, at least that’s what Taewon used to tell me.”** She added, hoping to have made the right call.

Of course, as usual, she was worrying for no reason. When her gaze met Minjoo’s, the younger woman looked pretty comfortable, with a calm smile on her face as she clung to Chae’s arm, scooting even closer to her. **“Your brother was right, it really gives you a sense of comfort.”** Min’s sweet voice was enough to make Chaewon relax, a little more confident in her choice now – albeit, she promised herself she would find a way to give them a proper date as soon as she could. **“And as maybe you’ve noticed, being close to water seems to be our thing. I really like it.”**

**“Is it?”** She tried to recall their past dates and the important moments they had together and it was easy to picture, it was usually the ocean instead of a pool, but the effect was the same now – the soft sound of the water, the gentle feel of it against her feet and Minjoo’s presence by her side. Definitely she wanted it to be their thing. **“Maybe I should ask them to build more lakes and pools around the kingdom.”** She joked, resting her head on top of the brunette’s, hearing her gentle chuckle in reply. If it was to always listen to Minjoo’s laugh, she wouldn’t mind sounding like a crazy queen telling people to dig up lakes.

A comfortable silence fell over them, the kind that was needed after a busy day. Being around Minjoo always made Chaewon feel at ease, making the burden over her shoulders lighter and her mind clear, pushing aside her worries to allow her to enjoy being close to the one she loved.

Their marriage wasn’t like an average one, but it was so precious to her. Knowing Min would be a constant in her life, that she would be to hug her to sleep every night and wake up to her adorable sleepy face every day, was something she would never take for granted, always cherishing it the best way she could. She may be a princess, but even for her there were things unachievable, and being with Minjoo used to be one of them – even now, she was still trying to overcome her insecurities that always made her a little too careful, a little too apologetic towards her wife, trying to push away the fear of losing this new reality.

Chaewon just wanted to enjoy it, even if it meant skipping some meals once in a while.

**“How was work today?”** Min’s voice took her out of her thoughts.

**“The same old.”** She tried to contain another sigh. Most of the time there was so much to do that her brain was only half focused on the people, still worried about all the other things she still had to do and deciding what to do first. **“The wedding really helped our economy and right now we’re doing the most out of it. I want to use this moment to try and implement all the things I can, because I know we might not have as much luck next year.”** She needed to establish herself as a ruler, more than to protect her status, it was the only way to grant she would be able to do the things she wanted to do for the people. At the age of 24, she was facing even more opposition than her older brother used to deal with – albeit Taewon was never as passionate about it, he never let their people down. **“But turns out it’s a lot more work than I could ever imagine. Dad is acting as if he has already stepped down, leaving it all up to me and…And to be honest I’m a little afraid to fail.”** It wasn’t a light burden, it wasn’t just dealing with money, but with people – her people – and she had to keep it always in mind.

**“You won’t.”** Minjoo tighten her grip on the older woman’s hand, trying to comfort her. She didn’t need to lie, if there was someone who could lead their nation, she was sure it was Chaewon. It didn’t mean it would be easy, it would be naïve to even think ruling a kingdom could ever be simple, but she knew Chae had what it takes to do it – and she was by her side to help now. **“You’re smart, and dedicated and really hard working. Moreover, you’re kind and thoughtful, you care about people. Aurum couldn’t have asked for a better ruler.”**

**“I would like to think that.”** Chae gave her a small smile. It wasn’t something she could possibly predict, it was something she had to work hard for every day, something that she had no option but do her best. **“Once Taewon told me I would understand when I was older, now I think I understand it all too well.”** Back then she was just a little girl and her brother’s words didn’t make any sense, ever since she became an adult, and especially now when she had to fill in his shoes, she could see what he meant.

Taewon never wanted to be a prince, he never wanted to be a king, but it wasn’t his choice to make – it was depressing to think the only way for him to run away of his responsibilities was leaving this life. Chae’s chest contracted painfully at the thought, making her stir, assuming a tense posture. She couldn’t fail her task, she had to do her best for Taewon, too. **“You know, he used to joke saying I had a crush on you. He was pretty on point with this one.”** She tried to light up the mood and push aside the pain, doing what she had been doing for over four months now, and focusing on something else now.

Minjoo knew her wife too well to miss her reactions, acting quietly to comfort her – she let go of her hands, opting to hug her instead, leaving a light kiss on her jaw. She waited for quite some time for Chaewon to open up about her loss, but she knew the woman wouldn’t allow herself to break down, that she didn’t have this option even if only under Minjoo’s loving eyes. Therefore, she didn’t pressure her, letting Chaewon show how much she missed her brother in her own ways, expressing her mourn and healing slowly. **“Did you bring me here today because you miss him?”**

Reaching out to touch her face, Chaewon nodded slowly. **“Yes and no. I always miss him, but today I just couldn’t stop thinking about how he always sneaky out of lessons to swim and that’s why they kept this room locked when we were young…”** A small, broken chuckle left her lips. Most of the time it was okay, most of the time she was able to ignore the pain, to ignore the memories and pretend it was all good, however, once in a while she couldn’t help but remember. In times like this her chest would hurt, a weak, but persistence pain that would stick with her no matter what she did. **“I just thought we could make new memories here.”** The kind of good memories she didn’t have the chance of making with her brother, both of them too busy studying to play together in the pool of their own house. **“I try to not think too much about him. To…To just focus on the good memories and pretend as if he is still here, just in one of his escapades instead of…”** She shrugged her shoulders, sinking into Minjoo’s arms. There were no tears in her eyes, she was past that stage, now it was the silent, constant pain of knowing she could only accept what happened. **“It makes me feel somewhat better.”**

Minjoo just listened in silence, her dark brown eyes shining with understanding as she hugged the princess a little tighter. There was nothing she could do but being there for her, helping her to go through the moments of pain and back to their little, safe and happy reality, only bringing with her the good memories of her brother. She ran her hands through Chae’s back, leaving kisses on her face every once in a while, slowly bringing back the smile to her face.

**“And how was your day?”** Chaewon was the first to talk, going back to her apologetic mode as she pulled back slightly to face the younger woman. It was supposed to be a date, not a sad moment for them. She could almost hear her brother nagging her for being so clumsy at dating. **“I’m sorry if they’re burdening you-”**

**“Stop. You always apologize when you don’t have to.”** Clicking her tongue, Minjoo smiled warmly at her, making it clear it wasn’t needed. Slowly, she would also fix this habit of her wife, reminding her that they were partners in life and not just people in a business relation. “ **It’s a lot of work, but I knew it would be and I like the feeling of being able to make a difference.”** Nodding, her smile grew wider. **“I’m also glad to do it as long as it helps you.”**

Relieve washed over Chaewon as she mirrored the brunette’s smile, a sense of pride rising on her chest. Minjoo was really one of a kind, the most amazing person she had ever met, and once more she promised herself to always cherish and care for her precious future queen. **“Is it too soon to say I love you?”** The words came easily, no need to hold back now.

Minjoo’s smile was hesitant for a moment before she let out a hearty giggle, warmth filling her body just like Chaewon’s love filled her heart. **“It would have been too soon twenty years ago. Just in time five years ago, now is a little bit overdue!”** Bringing her into a tight hug again, she still had a large grin on her face as she found her favorite place on Chaewon’s shoulder. **“I could feel it. I can feel it now, too.”** Her voice was low now, fond, as she inhaled Chae’s scent and just marveled at the feeling of being loved and love back – she already knew it, but it would never cease to amaze her. **“I used to be afraid I would be never be to able to hear these words from you, or to say it back.”**

She was afraid of many things back then. Of being trapped in an unhappy marriage, of loving Chaewon even when she knew it was wrong, to have to disappoint and fail her parents just to break free from a bitter life – many things that tortured her mind over the years, but that could no longer hurt her, things that would never be a problem again.

**“You can do it now…If you want to.”** Chae’s voice was equally small as she replied, gentle, almost hesitant – and listening to it made Minjoo’s heart even fuller.

She wouldn’t miss the chance. If once she was afraid to see Chaewon find and fall in love with someone else, now she was the only one who could shower her with all the love and she was more than willing to do so. **“I love you, Chaewon.”** Shepulled back to face the chestnut eyes that she loved so much, seeing the same glint of adoration on them. **“For the longest time now.”**

Chae’s eyes that were blurred with sadness earlier, were bright and alive now, her smile reaching them as she rested her forehead on Minjoo’s. **“Since a very long time ago. But it’s worth the wait.”** Brushing their noses together first, making Min’s musical giggle to be heard once more, she gently brought their lips together for a kiss.

It was light, sweet and the perfect way to make their feelings known. It wasn’t about passion, but a much bigger thing: being able to say and do all they were denied for a long time; to embrace their new life together.

For a while they just exchanged those sweet, loving pecks and enjoyed the new feeling. It was surely a new memory Chaewon would like to keep forever.

**“What about we use this pool?”** Minjoo suggested after a couple of minutes of cuddling. It was only the two of them and albeit she didn’t bring her swimsuit, she wouldn’t mind doing like the old times and ruining some clothes in the pool in exchange for some moments of fun – it wasn’t like they couldn’t ask for a new change of clothes once they were done or simply swim in their underwear; the last option was still a little embarrassing, so she would leave it for later. **“I heard swimming before sleeping is the best!”**

**“You say that, but I remember clearly you being the one who would make a mess whenever we went swimming when we were kids…”** Shaking her head, the princess was ready to remind her wife they didn’t have proper clothing either, but Minjoo was faster to act – using her feet in the water to splash some of it on Chaewon, her loud laugh echoing through the chamber as Chaewon let out a surprised exclamation. **“Nothing has changed!”**

And just like when they were kids, she made sure to return the attack and in no time they were both a mess – but a pretty happy one, their laugh filling the place as they played in the water and ignored their adult problems for a little while.

By the end of the night, both Kims were tired, but very content as they finally went to bed together, in between smiles, kisses and hugs.

* * *

* * *

Two months into their marriage, Minjoo was getting the hang of it – from dealing with her lovely wife and their blossoming relationship, to handling all her workload. Yet, it didn’t mean she enjoyed everything.

She was currently at another meeting with some members of an association of farmers, one of the moments where she would have to play the old role of listening to their complaints and answer in the most appropriate way. It was very different from her old job at her dad’s company where she would mainly stay in front of a computer all day working on creating new reports and analyzing data. Here she had to use all diplomatic skills she was taught since birth, making sure to never promise anything she couldn’t really do, but also making sure all her answers would make her people happy – it wasn’t an easy task, since she didn’t plan on lying or exaggerating the truth, but sometimes it was hard having to crush hopes.

Today the association had presented her a request for new areas for farming within the limits of one of the islands located at the south of their sea, claiming that with more land they would be able to produce more and it would be good not only for the farmers but also for everyone else in the rural area as it would bring money to the region. The request was fair enough, but not as easy as they were trying to make it seem.

Their country was made out of islands, with limited farming space and natural reserves that were very strictly controlled by the government. Granting the farmers more land, would mean to bring them closer to the reserves, raising the risks of contamination, deforestation and illegal hunting. Minjoo wasn’t a fool, she knew the farmers who were there right now were probably being manipulated by bigger, cunning companies who planned on buying the areas once they were in the hands of the people instead of under the government’s surveillance.

** “Your royal grace, if you allowed us only this much land, we could make the lives of our people better! Finding a job isn’t easy, but we could create new ones. People with good jobs won’t complain about the government, instead they will praise it! With new land we would be able to have enough space to raise cattle and we could produce or own cheese and…” ** It was the president of the association, a well-spoken man who had probably been a salesperson at some point in his life considering how good he was at manipulating his words. Unfortunately, the duchess wasn’t easily impressed.

Minjoo almost rolled her eyes at his words, the not so subtle threat that was included in it – he was just saying, in a much nicer way, that the people wouldn’t be happy with her if she didn’t give them what he was requesting. While she didn’t plan on being a bad ruler, she wouldn’t crumble under the pressure of anyone, no matter how small or big the matter was. **“Cattle? Your request was for farming only, Mr. Jung.”** She gently interrupted, her voice calm and eloquent. **“I actually studied your case before and I couldn’t help but notice something.”** Opening her file, she went over the pages, rereading the sentences she already knew by heart.

With a short nod she signalized to one of her assistants to change the projection to her own presentation, just a short paragraph beside the picture of a map. The text only summarized the concession of land, while the map showed the said area that was only a dozen of kilometers away from the current location they were pleading for.

** “Do you recognize it? This land was granted to an association, less than two years ago. I checked the file and their claims were very similar to the ones you’re making now. However,” ** She glanced at the men, a small smile making its way to her face. It was time to show them she wouldn’t be a pawn in their game to get easy money, nor their country was a playground for greedy enterprises. **“This was sold to an exploration company only six months after the title was granted. This association was very similar to yours…Actually, an association many of you were a part of.”** Hitting her fingers lightly on the wooden table, she watched as her words reached the men, causing them to look nervously at each other, their president becoming pale.

** “All considered, your request has been declined. Also, an investigation regarding the activities that are taking place in the land owned by your association will take place as soon as possible.” ** Minjoo announced closing her file, and standing up, her gaze still on the men. **“This country works for the people and for our people only. Aurum is not a nation only for the rich, we are a nation for all.”** Forcing a polite smile, she bowed her head in a small reverence that the group was quick to follow with much more exaggerated versions of it. **“Thank you for coming. Secretary Park will show you the exit.”**

With even deeper bows, the group slowly left, the president being the last one to leave – his mouth agape, as if he was trying hard to come up with anything to say, but couldn’t do so. He had his face red now, embarrassment and anger apparent. She could bet that he would have screamed at her if she wasn’t part of the royal family now. Well, he would have his proper punishment once they sized all the assets he had got himself illegally.

** “Well done!” ** Kriesha, her assistant and old friend – one of the people she had managed to bring with her from her old job –, congratulated in a low voice so no one else could hear them. For what Minjoo could only give her a relieved smile, raising her fist in a small gesture of celebration. It was childish, but it was their own little tradition to celebrate every meeting that went well and it was one of her ways to ease her nerves after a tense moment like just now.

It had only taken her half an hour to solve things in that meeting, but she had prepared a lot for that in the morning, studying the case and making sure she would make the right decision.

Apparently Kriesha’s voice wasn’t low enough to not be heard.

** “Really well done. In my first months as the royal consort I could barely understand what they said and my adviser was the one doing all the work.” ** The queen had said, coming closer to greet Minjoo with her usual, calm and elegant smile. Yuri was quick to bow in a greeting and leave the royals alone, leaving Minjoo to deal with Chaewon’s mother on her own – what shouldn’t be, but still was a little intimidating.

** “Your high…Mom.”  ** She corrected as she noticed the woman’s eyes narrowing in reprehension. Minjoo knew the queen and her husband ever since she was a child, making her closer to them most people, yet her parents always made sure she was nothing but perfectly polite and proper, not allowing the formalities to be dropped. Now that they would have breakfast together every morning and she would hear the couple having normal conversations, including her and Chaewon, it made her have a new view of them. The couple insisted on her being less formal and treating them like family – she was still working on it. **“Thank you. I’m still getting used to it.”**

** “And you’re doing a great job.”  ** Nodding, the queen just hugged her by shoulders, guiding her outside. Different from her own mother, Chaewon’s mom had certain warmth to her, something that transcended her elegant façade – Minjoo liked this side of her a lot. **“But enough work for today. I have a little surprise for you!”**

The young brunette was a bit confused, but she still followed the woman, the duo making their way to Chaewon’s wing of the palace – Minjoo’s apartment now too –, bringing her to the big room she never really used, but that was flawlessly organized. It was impossible to miss the long, white dress over the bed, as well as all the other accessories it came with. **“Ma’am, is it…For the ball tomorrow?”** She tried, her eyes still fixed in the beautiful dress adorned with tiny diamonds. Tomorrow’s event would be an important one, with dignitaries from various countries coming for a diner and a formal ball later, under the excuse of raising money for charity – the kind of boring event they used for networking, but made Minjoo’s feet hurt from all the dancing and her face hurt from smiling too much. Still, that dress was beautiful and she couldn’t deny she wanted to try it on and see Chae’s reaction once she saw her on it.

** “Of course. You and Chae will rule this country someday, you should look like it. But this you already know.” ** The woman gave her a knowing smile, walking towards the bed to move the dress aside and show her something else underneath it. **“I took the liberty of cleaning you schedule for the day, so you can rest well for tomorrow.”**

Minjoo frowned, her gaze going from the older woman to the other dress she was showing now – light blue one piece, it was simple and pretty, but very informal. Days off weren’t a reality for the royalty, so she was rather confused about her mother-in-law’s decision. **“I’m not going to lie, I could use some rest. But Chae is…”**

** “Busy. She is the future queen, she is always busy.” ** The older woman shook her head, giving her a warm smile. **“You will get used to it…But not too much. Like today, she has things to do, so we will have some time for ourselves. I love branch like everyone else, you know?”** The smile was now a bit playful, similar to Chaewon’s smile whenever Minjoo and her teased each other. It made her feel at ease. **“She will be with you early today, though. My daughter also needs some rest and quality time with her family, so will have dinner together.”**

With those words, it was impossible for Minjoo to hold back her own smile, giving a grateful look to her mother-in-law. With her parents it was always about business, whether or not they stated it, Minjoo was used to every conversation being only another meeting. Knowing the queen was willing to clean their schedules just to spend time with her, moreover, willing to try and bring all the family together just so they could enjoy each other’s presence like a real family, really warmed her heart and without thinking twice she gave the woman a hug. **“Thank you, mom!”** And this time the affectionate title didn’t sound awkward to her ears, it actually sounded just right.

Chaewon’s mom only reply was: **“I guess you love branch too!”** Hugging her back with a chuckle, before telling her to get ready that she would wait for her downstairs.

* * *

Skipping breakfast and her daily routine of kissing her wife wake so they could go downstairs together to eat, wasn’t Chaewon’s favorite thing and if it was anyone else, she would have refused to come. But it was Chaeyeon and she wasn’t the kind of person who would request an early meeting without a good reason.

Now with a file in hand and a deep frown in her face, Chaewon knew the reason – and she wasn’t very pleased about it.

Chaeyeon had briefed her about the whole thing, explaining why she had requested for the meeting and why she thought it was worth of the princess attention. For Chaewon, it was a pretty unpleasant surprise to hear first thing in the morning that some of the people that should be working with her to help the country, were just playing behind her back, trying to find new ways of becoming ever richer than they already were.

** “So, they were planning on passing it without my approval.” ** She said, more to herself than to Chaeyeon, who just nodded. The file on Chaewon’s hand was a new law proposal, a proposal that didn’t seem like much with a quick glance, but that was actually quite important once every small detail is taken into consideration, especially when put together with another law they had passed just a few weeks prior. **“Under the excuse of helping the farmers, but the said farmers won’t really benefit from it.”**

The whole proposal revolved around the idea of making the rules less strict, to allow farmers to have more land and therefore be able to produce more, but still in small scale. There were a lot of limitations and rules that seem to be done to protect their reservations, in accord to the Aurum’s politics, however it only took Chae a more attentive look to see how easy it would be to cheat all those conditions – one in particular was concerning, the fact that there were no prohibitions regarding the renegotiation and selling of said land.

** “Exactly. Since they are trying to promote it as a small change in the environmental protection laws to favor the local people, it shouldn’t cause any commotion and they would be able to pass it without your direct approval.” ** Chaeyeon confirmed with a nod, going through the pile of papers she had in front of her, searching for something more. Chaewon didn’t know what all that was about, but she was pretty sure it would give her an even bigger headache. **“Choi is the one who is going to present the proposal, but I believe it is not his idea. Actually, I think it might be of your interest checking the ones who would benefit the most from it.”**

Another file was handed to the young princess, this time containing documents with the names and a brief description of the activities of their companies and how they could benefit from it. Chaewon knew all the names by heart, old politicians she had grown up with and who still had a lot of influence in the economy and the decisions taken. Many of them could benefit from it, using the land to build new fabrics, new spaces to farm crops of higher value and use it to keep their expensive cattle, not even mentioning the chance of it getting money by invading the nearby areas to use its resources.

Chae could feel her shoulders hurting from the weight of the responsibility, she would have to make sure this law didn’t pass and keep an eye on the parliament. Her country, Aurum, was a modern kingdom, meaning she respected the wishes of her people and trust the politicians that were elected for them to help her to control the country and make it better. Nonetheless, as the ruler, her dad, and now her too, had the duty of overlooking everything and making sure to reject any harmful ideas.

Rejecting this idea in specific wouldn’t be easy.

** “See which ones are the closest to Choi, check with who he has been talking and who might have tried to buy some land in the last couple of weeks.” ** She asked, putting the file away to face Chaeyeon again. Some of the names there could cause her a lot of trouble, and while she didn’t intend on getting into unnecessary drama that could affect her nation, she still had to take some measures regarding it. **“Also make sure that any proposal involving landing or any other natural resource should be sent to me first. None of our rules are changing and I will make it clear.”**

For decades, her family had worked hard to protect all the nature that was their biggest treasure, it wasn’t only a sanctuary for animals, but it also brought them a lot of income thanks to the tourism. Her country has managed to grow through the eras while protecting its natural resources and she wasn’t about to risk the lives of thousand animals and the communities that lived from it, as well as their tourism revenue, just to please some spoiled business men.

** “Actually, I already did. But the results are…” ** Chaeyeon made a face and the crease on Chaewon’s forehead grew deeper, urging the woman to continue her sentence. Even before hearing her words, the princess had a bad feeling about it. **“I checked his connections and one of them is…Group Kim.”**

** “Group Kim?” ** The older girl nodded and Chaewon sighed deeply, massaging the bridge of her nose. Group Kim was the group of companies owned by Minjoo’s family – her family now. If they were involved, it probably meant her father-in-law had been playing his cards. Minjoo’s father was a former member of the parliament, an important figure who had enough power to manipulate things in his favor. **“I see. What kind of interest could they have in play?”**

** “My sources say they have been buying land in one of our coastal islands, this one to be more specific.”  ** Chaeyeon indicated a point in one of the maps placed on the table, a small island inhabited only by a few citizens and within the area of preservation.

Nodding, Chaewon narrowed her eyes as she examined the map, trying to search for any useful information regarding the land but not getting anything. Perhaps Group Kim knew something she didn’t, they wouldn’t blindly invest in a bunch of rocks in the ocean. **“Why would they want this place? The land is not proper for farming there.”**

** “I’m not sure yet.” ** Her friend gave her an apologetic smile, albeit the expression on Chaeyeon’s face was serious now – tense. Whatever they were hiding was probably big if Chaeyeon couldn’t get information on it with a simple search. **“I have reasons to think they may be working with a western company. You know what kind of thing they are usually after.”**

** “Yes, I’m aware of it.”  ** Of course, they should be eyeing something. Oil? Diamonds? Some rare metal? Anything would cause a major environmental impact…The best possibility was them using the place to build some ridiculous resort for rich tourists.

It would be naïve of Chaewon to rule out the possibility of her father-in-law to be taking advantage of his position to try to do illegal business. But she tried her best to be optimistic and not think about the worst. Especially the implications it could have for her marriage. **“Chaeyeon, please continue to investigate. You may use all resources needed. Just call me whenever you have news.”**

** “I will do it.” ** The head of internal affairs agreed, offering her a comforting smile. They had grown up together, Chaeyeon the daughter of one of the king’s counselor, making them close friends and she one of the only people Chaewon could trust completely. **“Don’t worry, Chaewon. I will keep you updated.”**

** “Thank you, Chaeyeon. I really appreciate your work.”  ** She voiced her thoughts, receiving a comforting pat in the back from the slightly older woman.

** “Not for this, Chaewon. I get paid really well to do it.” ** With her characteristic laugh, Chaeyeon broke the tense atmosphere. **“Now I will let you go. Your royal highness has a lot of work to do.”**

Chaewon could only return a tired smile, knowing her day would be pretty long now that she had this news weighting her down. Hopefully, she wouldn’t get any more bad news today.

* * *

** “Mom made me leave work early so I could greet you before dinner.” ** The princess greeted, resting against the doorframe of Minjoo’s room, her lips curving in a small, fond smile as she watched the woman finish fixing her hair in front of the mirror. Her heart became a little heavier as she noticed how ethereal her wife looked in such simple clothes. Min was always beautiful in her eyes, but today Min looked almost out of reach, like a star afar up in the sky – it brought Chaewon a similar feeling to the one she used to experience before their marriage.

Their marriage, the turning point in her life, the one thing that turned her dark path into a light one and brought her hope again. The one opportunity she had been offered and was so eager to accept, so pleased that destiny had given her something good out of the unfortunate events that led her to the throne. It was a precious thing to her, the contract that connected her forever to the person who she loved.

Chaewon didn’t want it tainted by anything or no one. Yet, the fear was starting to creep out, climbing the walls of her heart.

Even before the wedding she knew it was a political union, something that was beyond her wishes, still she didn’t want to think about it as such. Even if it seemed like Minjoo’s family might have bigger plans than simply accepting the honor of been connected to the royal family – maybe they had plans much bigger than anything Chaewon could have thought.

Was Minjoo aware of it? No, Chae would never doubt her, no matter how counter-intuitive it may be. Trust was something that couldn’t be restored once it was broken, and Minjoo gave her no reasons to break it.

Chae’s smile grew as she greeted: **“So here I am. Hello, honey.”**

** “Chae!” ** Minjoo spotted her through the mirror of her dressing table, her eyes turning into half-moons in a smile as she stood up to come and greet the older girl. Spending time with her mother-in-law had been pretty fun, but she still missed her wife’s company. It wasn’t every day they had the chance of having dinner together, therefore she was pretty excited with the idea. **“Welcome back, your highness.”** She gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. A kiss that Chaewon made a little longer by pulling her closer in an embrace that Min was more than willing to accept, her arms hugging her wife by the neck. Her smile was still the same as the broke apart, foreheads together.

** “I’m home, my love.” ** Chae whispered before pecking her lips softly, allowing her mind to focus solely on Minjoo and forget about any other worries. She had a feeling that that issue wouldn’t go away easily, still she wasn’t willing to sacrifice her time with her wife to stress over her suspicions – or to think about their relationship could be affected by it sooner or later. She just hoped nothing would change between them regardless of what the future has in store.

It had been quite a day for the two of them, one that may have bigger implications that any of them would like to deal with at the moment, but an important one nonetheless. But for now, none of them wanted to think about work or complex political affairs, now it was a time only for them and they would enjoy it as much as they could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know some of you expect angst here, but well, I guess you all get what the point for this chapter was. The ones who know my fics well probably have everything figured out by now lol
> 
> Next update will come soon, I guess. Thanks and see you next time!


	4. Lay Our Passion

Parties at the palace were always the same. The place would be full of light, turning the modern building in an enchanted location, impressing every guest with its beauty and elegance – qualities that seem to be reflected in the inhabitants of it. For Chaewon, it was one of the days where she had to dress up like a doll, making sure to wear all the royal jewelry to emphasize who she was, and prepare a smile that she would have to show for the whole night as she greeted every single person. It was a time to make new connections, to get important information and even to close the deals – a ball was just a fancy meeting, one that happened in the huge ballroom instead of a meeting room.

However, it would be her first formal event since the wedding, her first time greeting other world leaders in person since she became the crown princess. And she would do that with her wife by her side.

She wasn’t excited about the prospect of having to deal with a bunch of people, especially with some that might be plotting against her behind her back – her father-in-law would be there for sure and it would take all her years of diplomatic education to keep her act, hiding all her discomfort. Chaeyeon still hadn’t contacted her, but after rereading all the material she gave her, it was hard to ignore the fact that the chances of Group Kim being involved in the scheme were high, and it could only mean that problems were on the way for her.

It was her chance of trying to get some information out of him and hope for the best.

 **“Ready to go?”** Minjoo asked, taking Chaewon away from her conflicting thoughts and back to reality. A smile naturally appeared on her face, her mind going to the much more pleasant topic that it was her wife and how gorgeous she looked in her white dress, with a white-gold diadem with diamonds on top of her dark hair – she looked like a picture perfect princess and for once Chaewon was glad for all the reporters that would be there tonight, because she definitely needed this view immortalized in a couple of hundreds of pictures.

Just like on the day of their first talk about getting married, even if she was sitting by the edge of the bed, she opened her arms to invite Minjoo for a hug and the woman compiled with an easy laugh. **“No compliments today, your highness?”** Min asked with a playful tone, her hands coming to cup Chaewon’s face in between them, her smile only growing as their eyes met and she could just see the purest affection in them. She didn’t need any spoken words when Chaewon’s face already told her everything. **“I think you look great, too.”** To confirm her words, she kissed Chaewon’s lips softly and the redheaded woman hugged her a little closer.

Minjoo meant her words. Chaewon was wearing a long dress in a light shade of green that matched well with her long red hair, a beautiful necklace with green stones adorned her elegant neck, and even if she didn’t have her crown – she would only wear it for the first dance of the night as a way of kicking off the party, before having someone taking it back to the safety of her room so she could have more freedom –, it would be easy to tell she was the rightful princess. Chaewon didn’t need to say anything, her noble aura was strong enough to shine under any circumstance.

But for Minjoo it didn’t really matter, after all, Chaewon had a far more important title in her life – as her wife.

 **“I think you always look perfect. Like you just came out of a fairytale.”** Chae voiced her thoughts, letting the girl go so she could stand up and take her by the hand instead, to guide them downstairs. **“I’m ready now.”**

It would be a long time, but she was determined to make the most of it.

They took their place on top of the stairs that leads to the first floor where the party was happening, waiting for one of the royal guards to formally introduce them. The couple exchanged a look, Chaewon nodding ever so slightly and Minjoo smiling at her – their fingers intertwined, showing their union for everyone to see. Together, they made their way down, under the stare of some of the most important people of the world. Yet, none of them was nervous, since they had each other to rely on.

* * *

For Minjoo’s displease, they couldn’t remain together for the whole event.

After greeting the king and the queen, they joined the older couple to greet the guests and soon after it was time for the first dance – not the kind of dance she could really enjoy, albeit her wife was always a great partner, it was a robotic moment only to show off to the reporters and guests, and it went by like a blur. After the first dance, Chaewon and the king went to one side of the room, while the queen guided Minjoo to another. After all, it was all business, therefore they couldn’t just enjoy the songs and food, instead they would have to talk to as many people as possible and show their best diplomatic side to make sure they would live a good impression in the guests.

Min lost the count of how many bows she did and how many handshakes she had to give, all with the same smile on her face as she tried her best to keep track of all faces and names – what was impossible, but the queen was helping her to fill in the gaps with gentle reminders about who the important people were and what to say, or not, to every single one of them.

It wasn’t an easy task, but one she could do fairly easily. Minjoo was always good at dealing with people and in the less tense atmosphere of the ball, it was easy to make small talk and get into people’s good side. Nonetheless, it was still mentally tiring and after four hours of it, all she wanted was to go back to her room and rest her poor feet.

The fact that Chaewon hadn’t even approached her to talk or even for a dance made her need to leave the party even bigger – where was her ever so gallant wife and her promises when she needed? Of course, it was a silly thought and she knew that if Chae hadn’t come to her meeting yet, it must be because she was tending to some important matter…She just wasn’t very pleased that said matter included a girl clinging to her arm for what seemed like hours now.

Min had spotted her wife around twenty minutes ago, after having finished talking to an old couple of diplomats and finally taking a seat by the table her parents occupied – no, it wasn’t her place of choice, but it would be impolite of her to try to chance seats and now she had to keep a fake smile on her face while listening to her parents talking about their new deal with some western company. Her mind had quickly drifted off, her eyes wandering around the place until she found the radish princess talking to a small group of women.

It was easy to recognize one of their closest allies, the queen of a neighbor country with her wife, Eunbi and Sian. Minjoo had greeted the duo earlier and it was one of the few conversations she genuinely enjoyed – she almost stood up to go to their meeting now, knowing they wouldn’t mind her intrusion. But she didn’t get the chance of doing so, the couple leaving her wife only with a stranger who seemed to demand Chaewon’s attention completely.

Naturally, Min’s eyes narrowed, a sense of annoyance invading her before she could help it – it was a childish behavior and her mother was quick to notice it. **“Minjoo, what do you think you’re doing? You are the consort of the future queen of Aurum, behave like it.”** The older woman had nagged, and the duchess forced herself to smile and nod. It was always like this when she was around her parents and she hated the feeling of being controlled by them, even if she knew the woman was right this time.

 **“You are married now. You have nothing to worry about.”** Her dad had added in a small, but clear voice, his tone as sober as ever – for him everything was always about business, regardless of how it could affect anyone. **“Even if she was fooling around with someone else, your place would still be safe. It would only tarnish her reputation.”** He shrugged his shoulders, undermining Minjoo’s feelings like he had done many times before. Useless emotion wasn’t wanted in the path to success. **“So, don’t act like a child and let the princess be. You will have her once she is done playing.”**

There were some implications in his words that sent shivers down Minjoo’s body, her annoyance turning into anger as she heard him. Not only he had insinuated Chaewon could cheat on her, but also that she shouldn’t mind it, if it happened. Not that it really surprised her, for her parents her happiness was never a priority, a good marriage only depended on how much money and prestige it could bring – and the princess was the best of best, so for them as long as she remained married, it wouldn’t be a problem.

But it wasn’t like Minjoo agreed on it.

 **“Chaewon is not that kind of person. And if she was, I’m afraid the royal family would witness the first divorce of their history.”** She replied quickly, her voice low, but full of rage. Minjoo no longer lived with or depended of her parents, she didn’t need to listen or accept their nonsense. Standing up, she decided to ignore the protocol and go back to her room a little earlier – it was it, or lashing out all her frustration on her parents. “ **If you excuse me, I’m not feeling well so I will be taking my leave now.”** With a short, robotic bow, she turned on her heels and left before they could say anything.

After excusing herself to her in-laws, under the excuse of a headache, she went back to her room.

* * *

Chaewon followed her wife with her eyes, her chest tight with worry as she noticed how tense Minjoo’s posture was. Min had told her a lot about her parents as they grew up, small complaints that piled up over the years – how she felt lonely at home, how rigid her parents were, how little freedom she had, how they would always push her to try to get Taewon’s attention even though she didn’t feel comfortable doing so, how they never bothered to hear her opinions on the marriage promise…Chae hoped the couple didn’t, once more, hurt Minjoo’s feelings.

That whole event was pretty tiring for her, even if she had successfully contacted many important people and it would probably help her in the long run, she didn’t have the chance of being with Minjoo or talking to her parents properly. Her father-in-law had greeted her earlier, alongside a bunch of other politicians, his smile was the same as usual and no matter how much Chaewon wanted to ask him questions, she knew it wouldn’t be possible in such environment. The redheaded woman expected to at least hear useful rumors, like it was so common in that kind of gatherings, but people were keeping their lips tight around her – unsurprisingly, now that she was the future queen, no one would want to upset her.

She spent the whole evening talking to people, listening to silly jokes and doing here best to keep a smile on her face and get some important promises out of the people that really mattered – most relationships between countries begin outside the meeting room and it requires a lot of patient and flattering, and some talent to read people. Luckily, her country was in a good position at the moment, making it much easier. Of course, it was still very boring and she would rather to not spend all of it on her feet, instead of taking a seat beside her wife and get some rest.

Earlier she was just catching up with one of her closest friends from another kingdom, Eunbi and Sian even invited her and Minjoo to spend some time at their place as a way to escape the pressure of work while still being technically working – the idea was pretty tempting. Her and Minjoo didn’t have the chance of going on a proper honeymoon trip and it could be it for them. Maybe she could clean their schedule under the excuse of a business trip to firm another political deal with Eunbi’s country, and get them some free time to go there.

Her plans, however, where interrupted even before she could properly imagine it. Her conversation with her friends cut short by the presence of a leader of another nation, one that required a lot of her attention as they had some very important business together. Therefore, she was forced to go back to her royal persona and make sure the guest was pleased with her words and all their future deals were secured.

Her brain was already tired of all that political drama and she had caught herself drifting off, her eyes looking for her wife instead of paying attention to the guest. She wasn’t close enough to see what was going on at the table, but she could feel something was off; when Minjoo stood up she knew that for sure something bad had happened.

In times like this, being a princess was hard. She couldn’t simply ditch the guest, knowing how moody the woman could be, she had to entertain her until there was an appropriate moment to politely leave without causing a ruckus. Still, all the time she spent discussing about their countries’ relations, her mind was in Minjoo and the knot on her throat, full of worry only grew bigger.

Fortunately, the other princess had to leave after twenty more minutes of boring conversation and Chaewon almost sighed in relief, going to look for her parents right away. The party was already reaching its ending, so the couple didn’t mind when she said she would be taking her leave already – actually, they encouraged her to go, informing her that the duchess wasn’t feeling well and she should check on her.

The princess quickly made her way to the wing of the palace that serves as her home with Minjoo, she found the place surprisingly quiet. Maybe Minjoo was already sleeping, but she had a feeling that it wasn’t the case.

Carefully, she entered their room – her room that they shared, since Minjoo had never really used the other room, at least not until today.

It was an unpleasant surprise to not find her wife in the bedroom, the door to Minjoo’s room closed, indicating she was using the other space. Chaewon frowned, trying to understand what was happening to make Min to act like this all of sudden. A headache or fighting with her parents shouldn’t make her wife decide to change rooms all of sudden…

Shaking her head slightly, she decided to get changed first, before trying to talk to the brunette.

* * *

Meanwhile, the said brunette was having a hard time trying to sleep, her mind still too full of unpleasant things to allow her to rest.

Minjoo had pulled the covers over herself, taking several deep breaths in order to try to extinguish the frustration from her body – because honestly, she couldn’t deny anymore that she was, indeed, a little angry right now. And she couldn’t even say anything. Thinking about it made her extra annoyed.

She was angry at her parents for once more showing how inconsiderate and cold they were to her, but particularly frustrated at herself for allowing her parents’ words to get to her and make part of her feel small and vulnerable – unimportant, as if Chaewon could replace her easily even if she knew deep down that it wasn’t true.

Twenty minutes passed and she couldn’t sleep, deciding to try the other room for the very first time – part of her, the one that was childish and easily hurt, didn’t want to stay in their bed if Chaewon wasn’t there and she could only think about what happened back at the party.

 **“Minjoo? Are you feeling better now?”** A soft, hesitating voice came from the other side of the door, Chaewon’s high pitched tone impossible to mistake. There was concern in her words. Minjoo sighed. **“I apologize for not coming upstairs sooner. I still had to tend to the guests.”**

The last thing Minjoo was, was petty. But part of her just wanted to hide under the covers and ignore Chaewon in the silliest of the revengers – again, she wasn’t a child or petty like this, and the worry in Chaewon’s voice was impossible to ignore. Pulling the covers aside, she was ready to get up to open the door, when the voice sounded again.

 **“Min? I will enter now, okay? Excuse me.”** Chaewon, with her usual overly polite ways, slowly opened the door. Her chestnut eyes coming to meet hers, dark with worry as she approached the bed with small steps. **“I’m sorry for not coming earlier. My parents told me you weren’t feeling well.”**

She wanted to ask Chaewon what took her so long, but it would only make her quick-witted wife to catch up with her newly found insecurities and she didn’t want to have this talk right now. **“It’s okay, I know you were busy. I was, too.”** Giving her a tight-lipped smile, she watched the expression on the princess face became softer.

Chaewon nodded, leaving aside any formalities to come sit at the edge of bed, her gaze still on the woman. **“Are you feeling better now? I know you get headaches sometimes and such a long event must have triggered it.”** Smiling apologetically, she reached out to touch Min’s right temple with light fingers. **“Did you take anything for it yet?”**

Her wife’s actions were too sweet to allow Minjoo to keep her focus on anything else. Her parents didn’t know Chaewon, they didn’t know how caring and loyal the princess really was, moreover she didn’t think they could understand how much love the woman provided her – something they never worried about giving her. She felt bad for even allow their hurtful words inside her mind when Chaewon had always been there for her.

Shaking her head slowly, she gave the older Kim a tired smile. **“I’m okay. It was just a long night.”** It was her turn to give her an apologetic look, her hand taking ahold of Chae’s to squeeze it lightly.

 **“Are you sure? I saw you with your parents and you looked…Upset.”** Chae insisted, her voice still hesitant. She didn’t want to bring up any bad memories, but she couldn’t simply overlook it. Whatever happened earlier, was enough to affect her girl and it was her duty as her partner to try to comfort her. **“And now you’re here.”** She pointed out gently, indicating the room they were at. **“Of course, it’s your room to use and I understand if you need space. But I would rather if you came to me for comfort, instead of putting a wall in between us.”**

Minjoo took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She didn’t expect Chaewon to have noticed what happened, she would rather to forget about it – how could she even tell her the truth? Her wife didn’t need to know how cynical her parents were, it would only make their whole family situation even more uncomfortable. **“My parents are…You know, very strict with etiquette. My mother noticed I was glaring at you and one of the guests and reprehended me. I got annoyed.”** It was the truth – just not all of it. She would rather having Chae believing she was having a silly jealousy episode, than her knowing what really happened. **“It was silly, I’m sorry for worrying you.”**

 **“You were glaring at us?”** The redhead repeated, a hint of surprise in her voice – but also relief. She didn’t think Minjoo would ever be the jealous type, she didn’t have any reason to be on Chaewon’s eyes, still it seemed like a much better alternative than having her wife fighting her parents. Nonetheless, Minjoo’s jealousy was, of course, unfunded, and Chae would make sure she knew it. **“That princess is from one of our ally kingdoms, they help manufacturing some of our products for a fair price, what is pretty rare. So, I had to give her special attention.”** She explained with an easy smile, no hesitation in her voice anymore. **“She is probably getting married within the year, we should be getting invitations soon.”**

Part of Minjoo hated that Chaewon saw this childish side of her and misjudged the situation as a simple jealousy fit, but she couldn’t deny that hearing her explanation was still nice, helping to refute even more her dad’s nasty words. **“Really? That’s nice to hear.”** She said with her best polished smile, even though she could tell Chae could see past it.

Chaewon smiled, she would have laughed if it was under any other circumstances, but she could tell there still was something more to it. Her wife wasn’t the type to act like that, being nagged by her parents wasn’t anything new and it shouldn’t have made her upset to this point – she wondered what they had really told her. **“Are you sure it’s just it, Min?”** She insisted one more time, her voice patient. She wouldn’t push it, just give her a chance of opening up if she wanted to.

The brunette almost sighed, her heart hurting a little under Chae’s loving gaze. She was the one who asked for honesty, yet she couldn’t give it completely now, in order to save Chaewon from being as hurt as she was and to avoid causing conflict within her family. Life was just too complicated sometimes. **“My parents think our marriage is not for love, just for business. They can’t understand the way I feel about you.”** Was the closest of the truth she could say, and knowing Chaewon’s intelligence, she would be able to understand what she meant – the way the chestnut eyes turned slightly darker as the woman nodded was enough to tell. **“But it’s okay. Having you here always makes me feel better.”** Minjoo eased her way out of the topic by giving the princess a smile that matched her sweet words, her hand coming to hold Chaewon’s face and pull her in for a gentle kiss.

The princess pulled away from the kiss, with a light peck filled with affection. There was still some sadness on Minjoo’s eyes, the rich dark chocolate a little opaque, it would be impossible to not notice. Still, Chaewon knew the limits and she could tell by her words that whatever the older couple said about them, hurt her wife. Next time she would make sure to keep Minjoo away from her parents – she couldn’t shut them out of their life, but she wouldn’t let their cynical ways affect her wife and marriage negatively. **“Mind if I join you?”** She gestured the bed, deciding to join her wife in camping in the other bedroom for the night.

 **“You may come and give me some cuddles, your highness. You can make up for not sparing me a dance earlier.”** Minjoo tried to joke, but the two of them knew she really needed Chaewon right now – and Chae was more than willing to be there for her.

Not hesitating in joining the brunette, Chae slid under the covers at the opposite side of the bed, coming closer to hug her wife tightly. **“I will make it up to you, my duchess.”** She promised, leaving light kisses on Minjoo’s shoulders. Minjoo fit right inside her arms, Chaewon’s face finding the small space between her shoulder and neck, inhaling the soft scent of vanilla coming from her body and the slightly citric smell of her hair. That backhug should be comforting for her wife, but it was so good for her too. The feeling of having her lover so close to her wasn’t like anything else, a special gift she was lucky enough to receive.

 **“You know, I used to think that wearing the crown would make me feel like I was carrying this nation as well.”** Chae said after a few moments of silence, her eyes serious albeit there was a small smile on her face. The crown made her feel the weight of her responsibilities even more, but it was something she was learning to deal with. With Minjoo though, it was different – she always tried her best to not imagine how it would be for them to be together, refusing to entertain useless dreams; and even if she had tried imagining it, she highly doubted she would ever be able to come close to how intense the real feelings were. **“But you’re so precious to me, that whenever I hug you, I feel like I’m holding my whole world.”**

A smile made its way to Minjoo’s face as she heard her princess speak. Her parents didn’t care about her happiness, but they had accidentally given her the key to it.

Being in Chaewon’s arms made her feel safe and happy, the heat of the redheaded woman’s body spreading to her, keeping away all coldness and the negative feelings from earlier, reminding her that she was now in a very different reality. Turning around to face her wife, her smile grew bigger as their eyes met and she felt her heart growing with fondness. The idea of marriage used to haunt her like a ghost, but now that she was with Chaewon, every day it was like a good dream. **“You are pretty good at making me feel all the love in this world. Pretty great at making me happy.”** Cupping her cheek with her left hand, she brought Chaewon closer for a kiss, tasting her lips and putting all her love in the contact, finding equal passion in return. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was enough to take her mind off of anything other than Chae and she want it to last forever. **“I love you, Chae. I really do.”**

Chaewon’s smile was tender as they broke apart, Minjoo’s words touching deep inside her heart, bringing all the warmth, not even the cold night could ruin. Now Min’s confession didn’t make the redhead’s heart run wild, instead it put a nice, melodic rhythm to its beats, allowing it to flutter inside her chest and up above, filled with love. **“I love you too, Min.”** She rested her hand on top of Minjoo’s, turning her head to leave a sweet kiss on her palm, before pulling the girl even closer.

She hugged Min tighter, resting her forehead against hers and seeing all the tiny, bright stars inside her eyes, the supernova of her feelings making it the brightest light. Minjoo’s eyes fluttered closed in a silent request that Chaewon could understand very well, her own eyes shut as she lightly brushed her nose against Min’s. Their hot breaths mixed together, spreading even more warmth through her body, prompting her to find the soft lips that almost touched hers but not quite – the said lips that tasted better than the most expensive wine of the palace, the only taste she wouldn’t ever get tired of. Chaewon pressed her lips a little harder on hers, exploring the contact, the kiss that was so gentle making her calm heart beat a little faster.

Minjoo’s smile faded away, her lips now occupied with the kiss, a light sigh leaving them and allowing her wife to deepen the contact. Her hand slid from Chae’s cheek, caressing her jawline and going down and further, exploring her neck and nape, pulling her even closer as their tongues finally found each other and the kiss was no longer a chaste one. The princess hugged her by the waist, slightly cold hands finding the exposed skin on her back where her shirt had rolled up. The touch sent a pleasant chill to her body, making her want to be even closer to the girl and without even realizing she kissed Chaewon harder, exploring her mouth like her hands now explored her hair and shoulders.

Whenever they were together in bed, their moments were always filled with short kisses and long cuddles. This change, however, didn’t feel weird or was unwelcomed – for both, it was something expected and wanted, another step to strengthen their relationship even more.

That’s why there was no awkwardness when Chaewon broke the kiss to change their position, her weight partially pressing Minjoo to the bed, her lips now on the skin of her neck with infinite kisses that were a little more insistent each time. Minjoo letting out a quiet sound, her hands on the red locks of Chaewon’s hair, pulling her back for an even deeper kiss as her hands slowly explored her torso.

It didn’t feel weird or made them shy when things naturally progressed, hands rooming everywhere, loving whispers exchanged and inhibitions forgotten, with the moonlight coming from the windows as the only witness.

* * *

* * *

The room was filled with the sunlight now, coloring everything gold, taking the couple out of their sweet dreams and back to an equally sweet reality.

The princess’ eyes fluttered open, her arms instinctively hugging Min a little closer, keeping her in the safety of their embrace. The sunlight made it hard to go back to sleep, even if all she wanted was to enjoy this moment a little more – as if Minjoo was facing the same problem, she felt the woman move, her eyes opening to reveal the pretty onyx color of its orbs. There was a small pout in her lips, her face slightly swollen from the sleep marked by the pattern of the blanket – Chaewon couldn’t think of a more adorable sight. **“Good morning, love.”** Chaewon greeted in a small voice, careful to not disrupt Minjoo’s calm awakening. **“Did you sleep well?”**

Minjoo blinked slowly, trying to get rid of the weight of sleep on her eyelids, focusing on her wife’s face. **“Good morning, my princess.”** Recognizing Chaewon’s bright eyes and the small smile that revealed a much innocent and vulnerable side of her, Min couldn’t help but smile back, snuggling up to her even more. “ **Really well, thanks to a very special human pillow.”** Chuckling softly, she stole a glance at her girl. **“And you? Did you have nice dreams?”**

 **“The best ones.”** Chaewon caressed her back softly, leaving a kiss on top of her wife’s head, before resting her cheek against her soft hair. She could feel her chest full, but not in the way she once did – with worry and pain, with so many emotions she wasn’t allowed to show –, now the feeling was nice and warm, as light as her fingers running through Min’s bare back.

 **“Then I will presume I was there.”** Minjoo said with a hint of mischief, planting a light kiss on her jaw, her smile never fading. Yesterday’s party might not have been the best moment for her, but now Chaewon was with her and no word from her parents could ever taint the special bond between the two of them.

Chae only giggled at her words, once more kissing her head, and for a while they just enjoyed this precious moment, no words needed. It was crazy to think they would have so many more mornings like this to come, that it would be their reality for good – yet, they were determined to make sure it would be always like this.

 **“What time is it? I didn’t hear the alarm.”** Min finally broke the silence, voicing the one question in her mind. They were in a different room, but she was pretty sure she would still be able to hear the characteristic sound all the way from her nightstand. Regardless of their late honeymoon, they still had duties – even on a weekend.

 **“It’s probably past 10 already, but we don’t have any early schedules today.”** The princess reassured. She had made sure they wouldn’t have anything this morning – she had planned it like this thinking they could use some extra sleep after a boring night of political meetings. **“I promised Eunbi we would have lunch with her and Sian, though.”** She added, recalling how her friend had insisted on it. Eunbi was probably excited about bombarding her with a bunch of questions and watch her melt in embarrassment in front of her wife, after all that’s what best friends do.

 **“Lunch with a queen…Yeah, of course.”** Nodding slowly, the brunette agreed. She had met the queen of their neighbor country a couple of times and she was equal parts incredibly impressive and a huge dork – such an interesting combination for a queen; not only this, her wife seemed to be exactly the same. Eunbi was easy to talk to and she knew Chaewon was close to her. **“This means we need to get up now, doesn’t it?”**

 **“We could reschedule, but I think you would like my friends.”** Chae gave her a small, apologetic smile. She didn’t want to get up as much as Minjoo, but she really wanted them to have fun with her friends, putting aside all political games even if just for a couple of hours. **“Also…I may have a little surprise for you.”**

Minjoo furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes curious as she asked. By now she should be used to Chaewon’s infinite plans for them, but it was always a joy to find out. **“A surprise? Another royal picnic?”**

 **“Not this time. They are staying here at the palace, but we will eat at a nice restaurant by the sea. Now the surprise…”** She made a pause, delighted by the way Min’s eyes were bright with expectation. They didn’t have much time to act like a normal couple, hence why Chaewon always did her best to make sure their little dates would be worth it – hopefully this time, they would have more than just a few hours. **“I was actually thinking about a little trip to _Lepus_ , Eunbi’s kingdom, so we could have some time for us. She would help us with it.” **Chaewon explained, her eyes checking Minjoo’s reactions to her words. **“Of course, it wouldn’t be now, but maybe in a month or so when-”**

 **“A honeymoon trip?”** Minjoo interrupted her with the question. Living in the palace was far from unpleasant, but it also meant they would be in contact with work all the time. Visiting another country would be their chance of forgetting about the responsibilities even if only for a bit and just enjoy their time together like all newlyweds do. **“I would love it! You could use some time off work and I could use some time having you all for myself.”** As to emphasize her words, she kissed Chaewon’s cheeks. She would work with a new enthusiasm if it meant they would be closer to this trip. **“Then we should go and meet your friends and plan for it.”**

Minjoo’s excitement put Chae at ease, making her thank Eunbi mentally for the suggestion. Now they would have something to look forward and she wanted it to be perfect. She had to control her smile, tilting her head a bit to meet the brunette’s lips, pulling her in for a kiss. **“We will, but we still have time.”** She informed as they broke apart, sliding her lips towards Minjoo’s sharp jawline in slow kisses. Their love was making her grow confident, free to follow her wishes and to show all her affection: and so, she did it. **“And I want to make the most of it.”**

The unexpected sentence took the duchess by surprise, but her only reply was a small chuckle, before she pulled the redhead for another kiss, a much longer one this time.

* * *

**“You know, our official story is that we met in college and just like the movies, it was love at first sight. But it’s not quite like this, the truth is…”** Sian began, her usual grin on her face as she told Minjoo about her and Eunbi’s story – and as expected of the two of them, it wasn’t very conventional. **“She was head over heels for me, but she is was a little small for a college student and didn’t even notice she was in my class at first.”**

 **“As if!”** Eunbi snorted, giving her wife the dirty eye – for what Sian only grinned even more. Minjoo could tell it was an ongoing joke between the two of them. Different from most noble couples, they seemed to be very genuine. **“You didn’t notice me because you were always stuffing your face with hot dogs, hiding behind the building!”** Minjoo chuckled softly, hugging the baby she was holding a little closer as she watched the couple bickering. **“Who would fall for that?”**

 **“You!”** Sian returned easily, leaning in over the table, ignoring Eunbi’s protests **. “She used to sneak out of class to drink soda and try to steal some of my food, that’s why we became close to begin with!”**

Chaewon chuckled at her friends’ antics, her eyes going from the couple to her wife.

Eunbi, as usual, was a great company, just like her tall and easy-going wife. The couple also brought their toddler daughter, the little Chaeyeon who looked a lot like Sian, albeit she would inherit Eunbi’s title someday. Chaewon knew the couple for years, but it was the first time for Minjoo meeting them informally – not so surprisingly, they got along really well, and Min already had Chaeyeon in her arms now as she listened to the couple’s stories.

 **“And who was the first one to confess?”** Minjoo asked, curious dark eyes as Chaeyeon clung to her half asleep – the duchess was pretty good with kids.

 **“She did!”** As expected, the couple replied at the same time, making Min laugh as the older women argued about who was right.

Chaewon just watched it the with a smile, enjoying how normal it felt to be surrounded by her friends and wife. She wished they had more days like this – Maybe someday they would bring their own kid as well.

For a moment, she almost forgot she was the future ruler of a country and had so many responsibilities on her shoulders at the moment. _Almost_. The lunch was not even over yet, when her phone lit up with a text from Chaeyeon – the adult one, the friend who was in charge of the ongoing investigation.

The message wasn’t long, just the woman informing she had found some of the names and that they would be meeting soon.

Minjoo asked her what it was about with her eyes, but the older Kim just smiled at her with a shrug. Tomorrow, she would deal with it tomorrow, for now she just wanted to be with her wife and friends and pretend she wasn’t the princess for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, prob not the angst you all expected, but you all should know me by now... 2 chapters to go now. See you soon!


	5. Lay Down Our Past

Unfortunately, their first trip together wasn’t to _Lepus_ , instead they traveled to one of the islands of their kingdom, for a much less pleasant reason.

Two weeks after the ball, Chaeyeon had requested for another meeting and Chaewon could tell it was bad news just by looking at her friend’s face. She was proven right as she skimmed through the file the woman handed her, all documents pointing to the worst. Group Kim’s name wasn’t mentioned in any of the documents, instead a couple of smaller companies that shared could be linked to the group – of course, they were all for shown, only names on a paper to diverge attention. It made Chaewon upset and frustrated to see how easy it was for the people who should be part of her family, to take advantage of their status and gain even more money – and all in expense of the natural resources the royal family had tried so hard to protect.

There were only two ways to handle it: she could turn a blind eye to her parent-in-laws’ dirty business and trust they would keep the media away and avoid a scandal. Or she could confront their directly, claiming back all the land and making their laws even more strict, ignoring the toll it could take in her relationship with Minjoo’s family and the spoiled men at the parliament.

The choice was obvious. She was first, and foremost, the future queen of that nation and she couldn’t simply ignore what was best for Aurum. 

Hopefully, Minjoo would understand her decision – that’s why she brought her wife along in this trip. 

Chaewon had taken Minjoo to visit the island and check for themselves what exactly was happening there. Of course, the average citizen wouldn’t be allowed inside a construction site, but they were no average citizens and the royal guards were more than enough to make sure not even the most truculent private security team would try to mess with them. 

Minjoo was confused at first, trying to grasp why Chae would bother to check such mundane activities when the protocol was to send one of the government agents to check the safety rules and all else. A princess should be busy with making rules and deciding the future of the nation, not this. Nonetheless, it didn’t take long for her to understand why Chae insisted on visiting the place. 

What the responsible for the construction site claimed to be the initial stages of the building of installations for a dairy products fabric, were so far from it. Not only the place was huge, but also all the digging that was done, as well as all the chemical products being used made it pretty clear it was something else. The man had tried to fool them, using the excuse that they were actually trying to build a resort of the highest quality, but it was undeniable it was a mining company at works. They were probably planning on digging the whole place for gold or whatever they thought was worth the investment – regardless of how much destruction it was going to cause.

Chae had closed the construction site right away, the place getting infested with all sort of police officers as soon as she gave the order. Minjoo watched it in awe, her calm and sweet wife, becoming stone cold as she gave orders left and right, making sure every single spot would be properly inspected and that the mining company would pay for every single law infraction. Chaewon ignored the pleading of the man who was in charge of the site, telling him to just follow the instructions of her legal team, reinforcing all the punishment would be properly directed to the higher ups of the mining company, making sure the right people would pay for what they had done. 

It wasn’t like Chaewon to take action before thinking and Min just knew she had thought a lot before deciding to come there, deciding the best way to deal with it – her insistence in bringing Minjoo along, however, was unexpected. And the young duchess felt a weird feeling on her stomach, a suspicious filling her mind. She was lost in thoughts as she followed her wife back to their hotel room after a long day. 

As soon as they reached their room, Chaewon throw aside her shoes and blazer, allowing a smile back on her face. **“You can go and take a shower first. I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be so hot in there.”** With her usual manners, she gently offered. The princess was back to her usual self, none of their commanding authority emanating from her, just the beloved wife Minjoo knew so well. This duality was rather impressive, yet expected from a ruler.

Shaking her head lightly, Minjoo gently pushed her wife towards the bathroom. **“You go first. I know it was pretty stressing for you…And don’t say otherwise. I know you the best, your highness.”** Winking to make her words sound a little less serious, she watched Chaewon hesitate before the woman finally nodded, heading to the bathroom. 

Once she was alone, Minjoo sighed to herself. She knew her wife the best, indeed. That meant she also knew Chae had been concealing something from her, the dark light in Chaewon’s eyes was there instead of the bright chestnut, her shoulders tense and her smile smaller – ever since she had comeback from a meeting with Chaeyeon. Min had decided to wait for her to talk, knowing that it should be something regarding her work as a princess, something that maybe she couldn’t disclosure just yet. However, it’s been three days and today after this sudden trip, it was clear the issue was big and her wife was stepping on eggs, trying to find the right way to include her – otherwise, why would she have invited Minjoo to come along? 

The duchess may be young and still a little inexperienced, but she was far from dense. Seeing the alleged construction site, her sharp eyes had recognized several logos from companies she knew all too well. Companies that shouldn’t be involved in such matters.

Her parents’ companies, the small ones they would buy to do all the little works they didn’t want Group Kim’s name associated with.

No wonder Chaewon was hesitating to talk to her about it.

Minjoo allowed her wife to take her time, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom before going in for a quick shower – if she was about to get bad news, she wanted to be into comfortable clothes instead of having her skin clammy with sweat; at least she could washed it aways, if only she could do the same with the weight over her shoulders.

* * *

Chaewon was still in her white robe, sitting by the small table where the lunch she ordered earlier had been placed. She was lost in thoughts, a nervous energy in her body making her feet shake up and down, a sigh leaving her lips. 

When Chaeyeon delivered the data, she knew she could trust the information. Chaeyeon wasn’t only reliable, but also pretty great at what she does. Still, it wasn’t easy to swallow the fact that she would have to confront her parents-in-law. That’s why she had forced herself to keep it a secret, slowly planning what she should do about it, before coming to Minjoo with the news and seeing her reaction. Hence why she decided to make her wife tag along in this trip, giving her the chance of seeing for herself what Group Kim was doing and understand Chaewon’s reasons to do what she had to – hopefully, Min would agree with her plans, otherwise Chae would have to deal with an even bigger problem. 

The kingdom should always come first, but it wasn’t quite true. Minjoo was important for her, in a very different way. Chaewon was raised to love and care for this country, while she had learned to love Minjoo on her own, yet this love was as big as the one she harbored for their nation. 

The last thing she wanted was to hurt her wife to fulfil her role as a princess.

Three days carrying the weight of this secret, was already killing her inside – of course, Minjoo was aware of it and there was no point in delay it any longer.

As if she could read her thoughts, the younger girl came out of the bathroom with her brown hair damp and a calm smile on her face, dressed in an oversized shirt that she liked to wear to sleep. She came to Chaewon’s meeting, her light fingers touching the princess’ red hair and winning her a surprised look, before Chaewon smiled at her.

** “I ordered some food.” ** The older woman informed, inviting her to take a seat beside her, but the brunette preferred to slide inside her wife’s arms, comfortably sitting on her lap.

Min shook her head slowly, a had cupping Chaewon’s face, demanding her attention. **“Mind share your thoughts with a peasant, your highness?”** The request was made in a sweet voice, but there was seriousness in Minjoo’s dark eyes.

Hugging the brunette a little closer, Chae gave her a tight-lipped smile. She knew it couldn’t be delayed forever, but part of her was still hesitant to start the conversation. **“You’re no peasant, your royal grace.”**

** “But you’re still not telling me everything.” ** Min's sharp reply was accompanied by an equally sharp look, one that demanded some answers from the older woman. **“Remember your promise?”**

** “Sorry, Minjoo. I just have been…A little overwhelmed.”  ** Refraining from frowning, the redhead tried to arrange her thoughts. There was no easy way to go on about it. Her wife was a smart woman, it was impossible for her to not have picked up some of the clues yet **. “Do you know the place we visited earlier?”**

** “Yeah. Seems like some corporation is trying to take advantage of this island resources.” ** Minjoo nodded, purposely keeping Group Kim’s name out of it for now. Instead, she focused on the concrete information she had so far. What they had seen that day was similar to the issue she had handle a couple of weeks before, the memory of it still clear in her mind. **“I have noticed something like this happening in some other parts for the country as well, corporations buying land where they should not. They’re trying to use our people for their own benefit.”** It was a good thing for corporations, it was easy to attract farmers with money that may look like a fortune for them, but it wasn’t more than the smallest of the changes for a conglomerate.

** “Exactly.” ** It was Chae’s turn to nod, her lips pressed together into a thin line. Part of the documents Chaeyeon handed her showed that the companies under Group Kim have been trying to buy land all over the place, surely planning on using this land for mining. **“Aurum always had strict laws to protect our natural resources and to make sure the citizens would have a fair access to our land. We never strived to be a rich country, but rather to be a good one.”**

The brunette smiled, a small smile that was rather proud – Chaewon had always been passionate about such issues, making sure Aurum could be a good place for its citizens instead of one of those big nations where only a few people can live a decent life. **“I know, it is the reason why we have a much better wealth distribution than most countries.”**

** “Unfortunately, some people are trying to use these same laws to make money by exploring the resources and shipping out whatever they can mine to other countries. The westerns wouldn’t hesitate in accepting such deal.” ** Now there was a hint of rage in Chaewon’s usually sweet voice, a mix of frustration and anger. It might sound silly for others, but her family took great pride in never submitting to the wishes of bigger nations, refusing to take the easy path and sell out everything they had to make easy money, protecting their people and nature’s wellbeing. She didn’t plan on allowing it to change now, or ever. **“But we also have rules to prohibit foreigners to buy and spoilt the land. Laws that are being threatened right now.”**

** “So, it means those companies from our country are helping them.” ** Minjoo admitted bitterly. Again, why would she be surprised? For her parents it was all about money and power, if people weren’t important to them, why trees and animals would be? Her dad was probably sitting on his office smiling to himself and thinking he was so smart for getting another deal. **“Just to get more money.”**

** “And power. Maybe to build important connections and increase their influence within the international community…”  ** Chaewon sighed, her shoulders curved as she pulled Minjoo even closer, resting her chin on her shoulder. It wasn’t a simple deal to get the companies a few extra bucks, it was millions worthy of resources and dirty money that they probably never planned on allowing to reach the national banks – it was far from the most original idea, and luckily Chaewon knew very well how to deal with them. 

Minjoo caressed the princess’ hair, taking a deep breath before asking. **“What are you planning to do?”**

** “In this case the right thing to do would be to make our laws even more strict, to have people overlooking the agricultural activities and tracking any suspicious deals. Try to expose those corporations and make sure our people understand the risks that dealing with them represents.” ** Chaewon replied in a robotic way, all the measures she studied over the last few weeks at the tip of her tongue. By now she already had all documents organized and Chaeyeon was helping her to make sure there would be no loopholes those greedy men could explore. **“But it may not be so simple.”**

Containing another sigh, Minjoo insisted, mentally preparing herself to hear her parents name being mentioned sooner than later. **“And why would it be the case?”**

Chaewon pulled back a bit, just enough to focus her gaze on the younger woman, making sure she could see the sincerity in her expression – and hoping for Minjoo to react well. **“Group Kim is involved. I believe it is happening under your father’s orders.”**

The duchess hands gripped a little tighter to Chae’s shoulders, tension on her whole body. She felt a bitter taste on her mouth. **“They are not only taking advantage of the laws or the farmers, they’re taking advantage of you…”** No wonder her parents looked so happy at the ball, not minding whatever her wife may be doing, after all for them the wedding already had reached its purpose and it wasn’t Minjoo’s happiness. **“Because of me.”**

Grimacing, the older Kim shook her head. **“You have nothing to do with it.”** Her in-laws were surely using her as a leverage now that they were linked through Minjoo, but her wife was never one to blame. Minjoo may be their daughter, yet she didn’t share their nasty personality. 

** “But I do. They’re doing it because they know it will be much harder to go against them now that we’re family.” ** Minjoo stated the fact they both already knew, the taste of the true so bitter in her mouth now that she felt like she could throw up. **“Just another time they’re using me to get what they want.”** Her whole life she had never been more than a piece in her parents’ games, nothing more than another part of their greedy plans. It made her feel pathetic that once upon a time she tried to excuse their behavior to herself, to tell herself that it may be their way to look out for her…What a joke. 

** “It’s not your fault, Minjoo. They are fools for thinking they can manipulate us to get things their way.” ** Chaewon insisted, making sure her wife knew they were in this together, not in opposite sides. She spent a lot of time considering her decision to make sure it was never the case. **“I don’t want to break our family apart, so I will try to-”**

** “You will do whatever you need to do to protect this country, Chae.” ** Minjoo cut her off, her voice resolute. She could feel her eyes burning, tears of anger and sadness filling them. A life of mistreatment coming to her mind. **“Forget they are my family.”** Just like her parents always forgot to treat her as their child. Even now, when she finally found her happiness with Chaewon, her parents still wanted more, still willing to use her. **“Now they’re just Group Kim, a multimillionaire conglomerate trying to make easy money at our people’s expense. At _my_ expense.”**

** “But if I do it…” ** Chaewon hesitate, her eyes seeing the hurt in Minjoo’s chocolate orbs. Instinctively she caressed her back, trying to comfort her through the gentle, loving touch. She wanted to pull Minjoo into a tight hug, but her wife was stiff now. **“If I reveal that Group Kim is behind it, people will attack you. They may see you as a…”** Having to deal with her parents’ betrayal should be enough, but the consequences were bigger than that, consequences which Chaewon wanted to protect her from.

** “Traitor? Gold digger?”  ** Minjoo let out a humorless chuckle, the bitterness in her mouth now took form in a tight knot in her throat, making it a little hard to breathe. Yet, it didn’t make her waver. **“Then I will have to do my best to prove them wrong.”**

** “I don’t want you to have to go through this.” ** It was Chaewon’s turn to be stubborn. The idea of having her people turn against her wife also hurt her, seeing Minjoo suffer now was already making her regret ever telling the duchess about what was happening – even if she knew the woman deserved the truth. She never thought that being the princess would mean being torn between her country and the woman that she loved. **“I can find other ways.”**

** “Other ways would only save my parents’ huge ego and wouldn’t teach them a thing.” ** Minjoo shook her head in a strong negative, a single tear falling from her eyes. She made sure to wipe it right away, as she forced a smile back on her face. **“Just do what is the best for everyone. And…”** Her parents didn’t deserve her tears, nor did they care. It was time for her to do the same about them. **“And please stay with me, okay?”**

The redhead’s heart shrunk inside her chest, pained by the hurt she saw in her young duchess’ eyes, the usual glint no longer there. Minjoo was strong, strong enough to hold back her tears and not allow her feelings to interfere with her role as a ruler **. “I surely will, my love.”** Chaewon reassured, bringing her wife into a tight hug. She wanted Min to feel safe and comfortable enough to not hold back her emotions, she wanted her to know that regardless of anything their parents ever did, she would always be there for her. **“I will make sure people understand that you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. That you will be the best for this country, too.”**

A shaky smile made its way to Minjoo’s lips as she buried her face on the crook of Chae’s neck, her arms hugging the girl even closer as she tried to get all the comfort only her wife could provide. The clean, familiar scent of mint and strawberry was there to ease her heart, Chaewon’s arms keeping her in a warm hug, her hands tracing calming patterns on her back. Chaewon was there for her, like always. **“Thank you for trusting me.”** There was no need to say more, after all they both knew what she meant. Chaewon could have misjudge things and think she was aware of her parents’ plans, or simply disregard her opinion, keeping her in the dark forever – yet, it wouldn’t be like Chaewon. Her Chaewon, today more than ever, proved to be true to her words and even if Minjoo’s heart was hurting now, it was also a little bigger, being slowly healed by Chae’s care and trust. 

** “What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t?”  ** The princess kissed the brunette’s hair, a small smile of her own now painted on her face. Doubting her wife was never possible for her, it would be the same as doubting all their years of friendship and their love. She knew Minjoo – all the wonderful sides of her, the sides that made her the ideal partner for Chaewon – just like the duchess knew her so well. The bond they shared was far greater than any silly suspicious her mind could create. **“We will be fine, Min. We will get through this. And once we’re done, we will pay Eunbi a visit, like I promised you.”**

Minjoo’s reply wasn’t verbal, her body just becoming less tense as she snuggled up to Chaewon. Her lips landing on the soft skin of the base of the princess’ neck in a silent thank you, as she closed her eyes and tried to focus only on Chaewon. 

Later on, Chae would have to take control over things and do whatever it takes to shut down Group Kim’s plans, making public all the things they had been hiding from the media. But for now, they still had time – enough time for her to comfort her wife and convince her to move to the bed so they could cuddle, forgetting their untouched lunch on the table. She decided she would delegate all work she could for now, staying beside her wife and extending their stay until the next day. It wasn’t much, but those feel more hours alone, may be enough to help Minjoo to prepare for what they would have to deal with in the future.

Tomorrow, once they were back home, Minjoo would have to confront more than just the rabid reporters and the judgment of the people. Before the media, she would have to face a far greater opponent – her parents; and it may be the last time she ever did. 

* * *

* * *

The next morning the royal couple traveled back home together, a quiet trip back to the palace. Chaeyeon had called first thing in the morning, informing everything was ready to go – what meant Chaewon would be heading out to the parliament soon to present the proposal for the new laws; it would be an open session, so everything she said or did, would be known to the world and every single member of the chamber would be pressured to abide to her requests, otherwise the public would be against them. Even if they did oppose, Chaewon had the signature of her dad in every single document, and regardless of protests, the king’s wishes were still sovereign. 

Once the session was done, she would have to head out to a quick press conference, where she would emphasize her request for more strict laws and make it clear no one was above the law in this country, revealing all the companies involved and showing her people what they were doing.

Even before it happened, she already knew it would be hard. 

Chaewon knew she would find resistance in the greedy members of the parliament and their pairs, she knew the reporters would try to dig out every single thing and twist the narrative to fit their personal preferences better. She knew some companies, mainly the powerful Group Kim, would try to retaliate by blocking funds and threatening to leave to a ‘fairer’ country – she also prepared for it, making sure that for them leaving Aurum would cost a lot more than staying, tying them down. It would still affect their economy, but hopefully it wouldn’t be a huge thing as long as she could have her people behind her and the support of their ally nations.

Of course, there were still a lot of ways things could turn badly. Yet, she had to be brave – for herself, for her parents and for that whole country. Moreover, for her wife.

Chaewon could handle the spoiled men at the parliament, she knew how to do it. The economy was never still, it would float up and down, but as long as she could be able to give people some guarantees, it would be okay. Aurum was strong and it had the support from other nations, years of strong bonds between some of them. 

But Minjoo…Minjoo was different. Chae couldn’t simply protect her from all harm, she couldn’t sign a law to stop reporters from writing nasty articles, she couldn’t stop people from forming a bad opinion about the duchess due to her connections with Group Kim. Interfering could bring more harm than good and Chaewon wasn’t sure about what to do. 

Min told her she would be okay, but could she really be? 

That morning, before going their separate ways, she had given her a tight hug and asked her to take care. Minjoo was going to see her parents, right now she was probably with them and Chaewon could only imagine how bad it could go – it made her a little restless, silent praying Minjoo would be okay. 

The princess’ thoughts were still filled with her wife when she arrived at the parliament, finally forcing herself to forget about her personal life and put on her royal façade to face the sharks that were the greedy men sitting opposite her at the table.

Sighing, she climbed down the car and waved at the small crowd outside. She hoped everything would be okay today – for all of them.

* * *

Minjoo was quiet, hands pressed together and gaze lost outside the tinted windows of the car. Kriesha was sitting beside her, the girl would pat her back every once in a while, and give her the warmest smile – she didn’t know how much her assistant knew about the matter, but she knew for sure that Chaewon had told her to keep Minjoo company. She was glad, having her old friend around gave her some comfort – comfort she would probably need once she was done talking to her parents.

She would arrive at her old house soon. It was early in the morning and her parents should be having breakfast now, the room silent as they would be busy with their own morning activities – reading the newspaper for her dad, planning today’s schedule for her mother. That house was always silent. It always lacked the warmth Minjoo found in Chaewon’s presence. 

Today it was colder than ever. 

One of the royal guards that accompanied her opened the car door and Minjoo stepped outside with a forced smile on her face, the low ‘thank you’ that left her mouth barely audible. The butler greeted her at the entrance with a polite bow, guiding her inside. Kriesha followed behind as they entered the place, their heels hitting the shiny wooden floor of the house, reverberating through the high ceiling of the mansion. 

Minjoo expected to be swarmed by memories, by the painful moments that she once cherished, haunted the few occasions where she truly felt happy there – unsurprisingly, all memories were from her childhood, birthday parties and the rare occasions when she was allowed to play by the pool instead of having to behave like a _lady_. The older she got, the more she understood her parents’ actions, and these memories became more and more meaningless.

Today, she couldn’t even picture it. Her body as cold as that house, numb to her surrounds as she kept her head held high in the posture she had been trained to keep her whole life. 

** “You can wait here. It won’t take long.”  ** She informed Kriesha, signalizing for her to stay as she would finally enter the dining room where her parents were. 

The slightly older woman hesitated, her gaze going from Minjoo to the stern butler who still waited for the duchess to make a move. Kriesha came closer, her voice low as she asked. **“Will you be okay?”**

For what looked like the tenth time today, Minjoo forced a smile, nodding slowly. **“I will.”**

Not waiting for a reply, she turned on her heels and headed to the door, waiting for the butler to open it before she could enter the space she knew like the back of her hand – it hadn’t changed, it would never change. 

She bowed in a greeting, observing her parents frowning at her sudden appearance, even if the butler already had introduced her. 

The family exchanged looks, her mother subtly gesturing for her to take a seat by the immense table, opposite the couple – she choose to sit half way through, avoiding the seat at the end of the table, staying close enough to talk comfortably, but still far enough to not have to face them directly. 

The Kim matriarch wait for the butler to leave the room before throwing Minjoo a disapproval look – her expertise. **“What are you doing here? It’s rude to come unannounced.”**

Minjoo only gave her an ironic smile. **“I’m a royal duchess now, I don’t think this rule applies to me now.”**

** “Being married to a princess who doesn’t even rules her country yet, doesn’t put you above etiquette laws, child.” ** It was the turn of her father to intervene, not bothering sparing her a glance. Why would he? He was always busy with something, even now when he wanted to undermine her status, it was still too much of hassle to spare her a few seconds.

Minjoo was nitpicking at her parents’ habits, she knew it, but it was impossible to not to. Now everything that always bothered her was more blatant than ever, every little form of mistreatment that she was no longer willing to ignore. They hadn’t seen her in weeks, yet, instead of happy, they were just annoyed to have an unexpected guest – it made her feel more like a stranger than their daughter.

** “It doesn’t put you above the law either.” ** She informed calmingly, her hands still pressed together over her lap, fingers touching her wedding ring in search for strength, as she glanced at the couple. She wondered if she had made a mistake coming there, if she should just ignore it and pretend she never had anything to do with them – the heavy glare she received from her father made it easy to know the answer. It would be their last conversation in a long time. **“Chaewon is taking action today. I just came here to let you know that I won’t take your side in all this.”**

** “What are you talking about?” ** Mr. Kim’s low voice couldn’t hide completely his annoyance, his well put-together persona crumbling slowly. 

** “The mining? The contract with the westerns?” ** Minjoo continued, ignoring her mother’s glare telling her to shut up. She was no longer a kid, she didn’t need to follow her orders and act like a _good_ girl. She had done it for far too long. **“Don’t you think it’s really low to use money to manipulate poor farmers and buy their land just to ruin it? Did you even bother telling them that the chemicals you use there would poison all the water and eventually their families too? That it would poison the nearby land and make it impossible to ever harvest anything again?”**

** “Kim Minjoo how dare you!” ** Her mother was the first to speak, her face growing red, although she kept her voice low.

** “Watch what you say.” ** But it was her dad who broke down first, forgetting his well-polished façade right away – he didn’t have a reason to keep it, not when there were only the three of them and Minjoo already made it clear that they were no longer a team. **“Group Kim has no business with the westerns or with mining!”**

Those reactions didn’t affect the young Kim, who continue to talk, ignoring their protests. **“Oh, of course! It wouldn’t include Group Kim’s name, it would be stupid and that’s something none of you are.”** She punctuated the last word with sarcasm, her bright dark eyes opaque as she looked at her dad. Now the memories were there, the memory of working at Group Kim’s office, as a glorified intern who was never really allowed into the decision making even if she was already done with college and was more than capable of helping – now the reason why was clear. **“Instead, you are using all the small companies you bought under your dumb directors’ names. You didn’t think I would notice it? You may have tried to keep me in the dark with silly paperwork, but turns out even paperwork can be useful.”**

Losing all her elegant act, her mother stood up, clearly disturbed. Of course, for her Minjoo was always like a doll, she wasn’t ready to deal with her talking back. **“Did you sell us out to the princess? After everything we did to get you where you are now?!”**

Minjoo didn’t move, her hands no longer clasped together, instead she placed them at the edge of the table. Fingers carefully tracing its contours, diverging her focus to not allow the emotion to get the best of her. **“I didn’t have to. Chaewon is more than capable of ruling Aurum and she isn’t a fool. As for what you did for me…”** How could her mother even say that? She wondered if the woman really believed to have ever helped her daughter. That, for once, her actions weren’t selfish. **“Shouldn’t I be the one complaining about being sold to the royals?”** She finally looked up, just in time to see the shocked expression in her mother’s face. No, that woman really believed her actions were for good – the kind of good she knew. 

** “You’re so loyal to that brat, but you’re nothing but a toy to her!”  ** Her father shouted, his newspapers thrown aside as he looked at her with burning eyes, full of more than pure rage – he was genuinely dumbfounded, surprised that the girl he never saw as more than a pawn, was no longer under his control. **“If we sold you, she was more than willing to buy! And what do you think is the reason?”**

Those words should have hurt – but they didn’t. If anything, the intention behind them did make Minjoo’s heart feel a little smaller, a sharp pain like an arrow piercing through it. Yet, she didn’t let it affect her, after all she knew the truth. Even before all of this, before the wedding was even a possibility, Chaewon had never lied to her and this was enough for her to know where her trust should lie. **“The royal family needed stability, Chaewon needed _me_. Different from you, she never kept secrets from me, so don’t you think you can turn me against her.”**

** “You ungrateful little…” ** The older woman muttered under her breathe, her eyes equally full of anger now. Wasn’t that one of those situations were mothers should stand up for their child? Instead, she was cursing her – and all for saying the truth. It didn’t surprise Minjoo, her mother was never the protective type.

** “You decided to become the princess’ loyal dog!” ** The man pretty much spat his words, despise all over his face as he faced his only daughter. **“I always knew you didn’t have enough in you to be a leader! A girl never does. That’s why I tried to find you a suitable role.”** Minjoo almost winced at the sudden attack, her hands grabbing onto the table a little harder. Yet, she only took in a deep breath, her eyes not averting from the man who so carelessly dismissed her value. **“But now look at you, hiding behind the princess like the weak brat you are!”**

It wasn’t funny, it made her feel her eyes burn and her body grow even colder. Still, she let out a small, lifeless chuckle. **“I guess it’s only okay if I’m a well-behaved dog as long as I’m loyal to you, right? You know, this really puts things in perspective.”** A very sad, painted in grey perspective. It wasn’t something new, but there was a very big difference between feeling unimportant and unwanted, and to hear it directly from the people who were supposed to love her the most. **“You two never treated me as your daughter. Just a little toy in the games you play.”** Suddenly, she didn’t feel as the royal duchess of this nation, but like the teenager girl who was always afraid of going against her parents and disappointing them – and she hated this feeling. **“Sadly, I am no longer useful for you.”**

** “But you are! Stupid child, do you think this can take Group Kim down? Your royal brat can’t touch us, nor can you.” ** Her father hit his hands against the table, leaning in in what was supposed to be an intimidating posture, but only showed how out of control he really was. Minjoo didn’t even look at him. **“Her tricks may affect business for a little awhile, but we have time and we will wait…Wait until she reaches the same ending her brother did.”**

** “Shut up!” ** It was Minjoo’s turn to put aside all her manners, standing up for herself and for her wife. Her eyes met her dad’s, her gaze strong as she faced him with the same despise. **“Chaewon is completely healthy and nothing will change it. You may be heartless, but even for you that’s too low!”**

** “Her brother also looked like it, but look at him now!”  ** The man insisted, knowing he was pushing the right buttons to hurt his daughter. Of course, he needed a way to even the field now that the secret of his dirty business was out of the bag. **“She will soon or later perish, and once she does, all you will be is a babysitter for her children. A shadow in the past of this country.”**

** “Stay with us, and once the time is right, we can help you to lead this country.”  ** Her mother finally spoke again, now back to her usual, cunning and meticulous tone. Minjoo could almost see the glint of corruption in her eyes, the soulless orbs that were the same color as hers, yet lacked any warmth. **“You will be the mother of the royal heir. We will help you to control the child and-”**

** “Enough!” ** The duchess stood up from her seat, pushing the chair back and sending it to the ground with a dull sound that echoed through the chamber just like her voice. **“Nothing will happen to my wife. My children won’t be just objects to reach power, they will be people with feelings and emotions, people who I will care for and love. They will be my _family_.”** Her voice almost cracked, the hot feeling of tears unreleased in her eyes. Still, she didn’t allow herself to show this vulnerable side to the cold-blooded people who would only see it as another sign of her weakness. Taking a deep breath, she completed, **“The family I never had here.”**

Her mother just shook her head in disapproval, while her dad scoffed at her words, his cynic ways evident. **“You are a naïve and foolish! They will throw you out the palace and then you will be all on your own.”**

Mirroring her mother’s actions, Minjoo shook her head firmly, straightening her back to look the couple in the eye. **“I may be a fool, but you are poisoned by greedy. And for what? You already have everything! This…”** She gestured the room richly decorated, the huge space that was barely ever used. A room in where she couldn’t recall experiencing a single moment of happiness, a single moment where it didn’t feel empty regardless of her parents’ presence. **“This is more than what we ever needed, yet I was never happy here! Neither are any of you!”** Were they even happy at all? As a couple? As people? She was starting to realize they were was a miserable as she once was, that maybe for her parents the concept of happiness, moreover, of family, was something so different from hers. **“Even if you had the crown, you wouldn’t be happy. Because for you, it will never be enough.”**

** “But Chaewon is enough for me.”  ** She moved before they could interrupt her, taking a step back, and giving them one last look. If this visit served of her of anything, was to confirm she was in the right place now, where she truly belonged. **“Now, if you excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Kim.”**

She could still hear her parents gasping as she turned around to leave, hear her dad’s veiled threats and her mother reprehensions – she ignored it all, reaching the exit where Kriesha was waiting for her.

Min felt her knees weak, her body as tired as if she had just left the battlefield – in certain ways, she had. She had tried so hard to be strong there, but now she could feel it hurting all over again. Nonetheless, she also felt a sense of pride and rightfulness. It wasn’t good, but somehow it was a closure, an ending to a toxic cycle of her life and hopefully the beginning of a new one, this time in a much better environment.

She once more brought her hands together, touching the wedding ring and feeling warmth coming from it, bringing her comfort. 

** “Min…How was it?” ** Kriesha asked, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder in support.

** “Just like I thought it would be.” ** Minjoo’s lips curved ever so slightly, thankful for the girl’s presence and for finally being out of that place. **“Let’s go back to the palace.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s what I meant by light angst. But 2kim is 2kim and I think any other approach would just go against their chars here.
> 
> One chapter (and the epilogue) to go now. Thanks for reading, see you soon for the last chapter.
> 
> P.S.: If you ever wondered why Eunbi's kingdom is named Lepus, it's just because it translates as bunny and what could have been more appropriate xD As for Chae's kingdom, Aurum = gold = Kim ;)


	6. Lay Our Love

**_ “After a detailed investigation, we found the companies listed to be engaged in illegal acquisition and exploration of land. We will take all the rightful measures to make sure they are punished according to our laws. We are also working to create new laws to make sure such schemes won’t happen in the future.” _ ** Chaewon’s voice sounded lower coming from the television in her apartment living room, the news reprising her speech at the press conference earlier. The Chaewon in the TV looked solemn, her eyes bright with determination and her voice heavy with seriousness – her dad said she looked like a real princess, but for her that moment had been one of extreme stress. **_“I would like for our citizens to bear in mind that for this country, our people and natural resources come first. We fought so hard until now to guarantee that our future generations would experience the same life quality we have now, to guarantee our forests, rivers and animals will still be here, as they always have been. We will fight even more from now on.”_** Chaewon watched as the video continued, a small smile on her face now that it was over. At least, the first part of it all. **_“As your princess and ruler, I ask for your support. The royal family, including me and my wife, will do our best to protect Aurum, always. For a better today, and even better tomorrow. Thank you.”_**

The sound of clapping invaded the room, but Chaewon turned off the device. It was only afternoon, yet she felt so tired. 

The session at the parliament went as expected, a controlled chaos. Under the curious eyes of the public, no one could simply reject her proposal and try to manipulate things. Her proposal would still have to go through a voting and for the next few days she would be fighting a war made out of paperwork that would probably give her headaches, but hopefully it would work out well.

It wouldn’t be easy, yet she was confident they could do that. 

Sighing, she rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt that felt a bit too hot at the moment, pondering about whether or not she should go ahead and take a shower first. However, she hadn’t seen her wife yet and albeit she knew Minjoo was somewhere in the palace, she still felt restless. She was trying to give her the space she must be searching for if she hadn’t come to their apartment as usual, but it was hard to wait after hours passed.

Chaewon didn’t hear anything from her in-laws either, right now just some of Group Kim’s lawyers were doing their best to get rid of all the expensive penalties the corporation had to face. She hardly doubted they would be willing to talk to her – she didn’t care. What she did care about, was what they could possibly have told her wife and how it could be affecting her. 

Checking her wristwatch, she sighed. Deciding to try to find Minjoo before night came. If the duchess refused her company, she would give her the space she needed, but first she had to make sure Minjoo was fine.

She didn’t need to go far, the brunette entering the room before she could take a single step.

Minjoo had her shoulders curved, her sun-kissed skin a little paler, no trace of her usual smile on her face. She looked tired and broken, just like you would expect from someone who had to cut ties with part of her past in order to be able to achieve a better future. The pretty chocolate brown eyes that Chaewon loved were bright, not with the glint of love in them, but with the shiny tears she still hadn’t allow to fall. 

Chaewon felt her heart hurt again, making her feel small and powerless for not being able to protect her wife from all that was happening.

Therefore, she just did the same she had done the night they decided to get married, the night when everything changed. She opened her arms and waited for Minjoo to come to her.

The younger woman chuckled softly at the sight of her princess waiting for her, ready to give all the love and comfort her parents weren’t willing to provide. She could feel her eyes burning with tears and this time she didn’t try to hold them back, running to Chaewon to sink into her safe arms and allow herself to release all the emotion she tried so hard to control until now.

Coming back home after talking to her parents could only comfort her so much. Instead of sad, she felt numb and lifeless, unable to even force a smile to her mother-in-law as she excused herself and instead of having lunch with the woman, she found herself by the trees near to the beach behind the palace. It wasn’t a sunny day, it was actually a little too cold to be out there, but she didn’t mind it, hugging her knees against her chest and sinking into all the memories of her life growing up as the child whose only purpose in life was to become the royal consort someday. 

The sound of the sea and the cold wind made it all melancholic – a melancholy she embraced, taking this time as the only time she would ever spend mourning about her ruined relationship with her parents. Once she went back inside the palace, she would once more be the duchess, not only the little girl who had her heart broken when she finally realized that her parents didn’t wish to marry her to a prince because it would make her the happiest like in the fairytales, instead they had their own reasons and none of them took into account the possibility of giving her a happy ending.

She had, somehow, found her own happy ending. Her own princess who could make her feel like she was inside of a magical world. Still, life wasn’t a fairytale, therefore not everything could be perfect – this moment was the proof of it.

She wanted to put this part of her life behind, but it would be impossible to completely ignore the pain. It would take time and maybe even after a long time, she would still miss her parents – not for who they truly were, but for who she always wished they could be. The real parents who would love and cherish her genuinely, without expectations or plans of their own. Maybe even as an adult, this childish dream would never completely fade.

That’s why hours later, when she headed back home, she felt more tired than sad. The numbness giving place to a subtle tug into her heart, sorrow about what could have been, but never was. That was also the reason why she couldn’t help but cry when she saw her wife – not because the pain was stronger now, but because she knew she had finally met someone who would be there for her, even in her worst moments. 

Chaewon was warm, safe and familiar. She was her family now.

Min hugged her tightly, quiet sobs leaving her mouth as she cried, her heart releasing all the pain in form of hot tears that burned her eyes and soaked Chaewon’s white shirt. The princess didn’t try to stop her, only hugging her a little closer, one arm keeping her safely in place while the other gently caressed her hair. Chaewon left soft kisses on her head, whispering equally gentle words to her. **“I love you, Min. You deserve all the love in the world, don’t let anyone make you think otherwise.”** Minjoo couldn’t reply verbally now, but it didn’t matter. Chae didn’t stop talking, she didn’t stop hugging and comforting her with light kisses. She never left her side. 

And although no one would have counted, it felt like a long time passed until Minjoo’s tears stopped and they broke apart, hands intertwined as they left the living room to go to their bedroom. There, the silent was still dominant, as Chaewon brought Minjoo back to her arms, gracing her forehead with a gentle kiss before suggesting for them to sleep. **“I also had a tough day, I think we both could use some rest.”** She had added, for what the younger woman only nodded, clinging to her once more.

Chaewon watched the girl slowly fall asleep, her own eyelids heavy. Minjoo didn’t need to use words for Chae to know what happened between her and her parents, the sorrow on her expression and the pain in her sobs would haunt the princess for the longest time. Chaewon wished it could be different, that her in-laws would for once choose to support their daughter and not only think about new ways to use her, but it was a naïve wish to have. From now on, she would do her best to make sure the wounds in Minjoo heart were healed, giving her the same love and support her wife had given her when she needed.

Minjoo used to be the one comforting Chaewon, but now it was the other way around. Yet, it felt as natural, as if it was what they were meant to do for each other.

* * *

* * *

Like Chaewon predicted, those weren’t good times for them – especially for Minjoo.

While the princess would spend most of her day arguing with old men at the parliament and reviewing laws over and over again, until they could reach a consensus. The duchess had a change in her own schedules.

It took longer than Chae expected to approve the new laws and the legal battle with the companies was far from pleasant. More than ever, she had to deal with real pressure coming from the economic market, many trying to use their influence to change her mind and it affected the country in various ways – it took her nerves of steel to keep her head strong and not let it shake her, making sure to keep a strong communication with her citizens so they would understand every decision she was making and why she was making it. To balance the companies who were acting against the government at the moment, she had to make their current problem as public as possible, reaching out to friendly countries and doing her best to increase tourism as a form of keeping the economy stable. Of course, it wasn’t fool proof, but it associated to all the sanctions she created to make sure the companies wouldn’t try to flee the country before paying what they owned and letting their employees helpless, was enough to keep things going. 

In the end, she was able to make most companies stay in country – it would be a lot more expensive for them to start from zero somewhere else. Group Kim, was, however, a big surprise; even for Minjoo. 

Ever since the scandal, they had assumed a new strategy to deal with it. For the first time in the conglomerate’s history, a woman was now the in the highest ranking – her mother –, as her father had fallen suddenly ill, like all rich men who need to run away from scandals do. He had sacrificed his official title, but Minjoo wasn’t a fool and knew it was all for show, that the man was probably still giving orders from his fancy hospital room. As for her mother, she was working hard on rebranding the group, throwing money everywhere they could in order to make the company look better – they even had their own ‘ecofriendly’ fund now, as their official apology for the previous ‘incident’, like they liked to call. Min never thought they would go so overboard with it, but clearly her parents were more than capable of surviving in the business world.

However, ever since that day, her parents didn’t try to contact her and the brunette didn’t expect them to. So, she watched from outside as her family’s company handled the situation. They never disowned her officially, but she could bet that right now they were creating new plans to find a more ‘suitable’ heir – instead of sadness, she felt relief.

Minjoo herself was too busy to keep tabs on them, having to deal with an hostile population and all sort of ridiculous rumors coming from the media that only worsen the situation – she knew her wife was trying her best to stop it, but there was only so much she could do before the reporters attacked her too. As a result of her parents’ actions and the people newly found dislike for her, the queen started to accompany her – be it for the public audiences held weekly or the official meetings with international dignitaries. In those occasions more than taking the lead, the older women would be there as a silent support, encouraging her to lead the conversations.

Minjoo tried her best to do so, but it was hard to sound eloquent when every word she said would earn her hostile replies, to the point the queen would have to intervene at times. Her rational side knew it would pass, she knew it would take a while, but if she worked hard and long enough, people would learn to see her for herself and not a mere extension of her parents. In moments like this she counted with the queen’s gentle look and Kriesha’s warm smile from the other side of the room, to stand up from her seat wearing a new confidence and do her best to complete her duties – and she always did. 

It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when her words were ignored and the queen had to take action, or when her efforts seemed useless and the people still tried to look down on her, even if she was trying her best. Some days she felt tired, too tired to try, and her mother-in-law was kind enough to take her place – in those moments the older woman would send her a subtle smile, and by the end of the day she would always pat her back lightly and insist on them having dinner together. Not only the queen, but the king was also there, just like Chaewon was. For some reason, having her family – the new one – waiting for her at home was nice. It was nice to be able to eat while listening to their soft laugh and having Chaewon smiling at her, reaching to hold her hand underneath the table as they exchanged knowing looks.

Eating with her own parents was always an awkward, uncomfortable moment, but with her new family it was comforting and made her feel like she really belonged there. It was a new feeling, but a good one, one she was starting to get used to. 

Chae was still busy, so those moments could only be short ones before the princess disappeared inside her office again – sometimes Minjoo would keep her company, both working in a comfortable silence for hours until it was time to go to bed and they could finally rest for a bit, in the safety of each other arms. 

On the weekends, Chaewon would work from home, matching their schedules so they could be together. It wasn’t like their old dates, but it was the best they could do for now. She would help Minjoo with elaborating her proposals, while Minjoo would help her to review the new articles for the laws. Their work was as harmonic as their marriage. They would finish things off a little bit earlier in those days, and even if most of the time they would just head to bed and cuddle for a while, sometimes they would go for a walk in the palace’s garden or for a swim in the pool, going back to their room late at night, in between kisses and soft love whispers. 

In every way, Chaewon surrounded her with all the love she could provide, be it through touches and kisses, her thoughtful actions or simply by the loving looks that never failed to warm Min’s heart a little bit. Slowly, but surely, this love healed the wounds in her soul, making the thoughts about her parents become less and less frequent, helping her to overcome the pain and vest her heart in a golden armor to face their people and her duties. It took time, like everything in life takes, but it worked. 

Just like Chaewon had learned to turn the pain of her brother’s loss into strength to move on and be the best princess she could be, Minjoo used her own pain and her new family’s support to do the same. She learned all she could from the queen and started to develop her own ideas and norms, to establish what kind of influence she really wanted to be and how she could use her position to help the country. She didn’t need to convince the people of her honesty, she didn’t need to scream at them about how she is was not a spoiled brat who married only for interest, instead she would show them her true qualities and prove herself worthy of her title.

And so, she did.

When their marriage reached the six months mark, Minjoo no longer needed the queen assistance or thought about her parents’ hurtful words. Six months into their marriage allowed her to truly become the royal duchess of Aurum, a title that was more than a crown and its perks, but also about growing as a person who could proudly hold it as an integral part of that nation and as Chaewon’s consort.

Together, they had grown as a couple and as rulers. 

Their six months anniversary was marked by a royal ball, an event that not only celebrated their time together, but also the end of the long battle with the mining companies and the approval of the new laws that were now in action. All the ally kingdoms sent their representants, just like the most people important of the country were there to greet them – the old political meetings that were part of their lives. 

Minjoo had been a little anxious about it, and as if she could just read her perfectly, Chaewon kept her company the whole night with their arms laced together as their walked around the room to meet people. 

There was one person in particular who made her nervous, a face who carried undeniable resemblance to hers, even though it was the only similarity they shared. Her mother was sitting in a far corner of the ballroom, along with other rich folks, in a place where Min could barely see her from the table she was sitting at with Chaewon and older the royal couple. She knew her mother would be present, in what Chae had called an ‘strategic invitation’ to make sure the media would know they were in good terms with Group Kim – they weren’t, but it was advantageous to all of them to pretend it was the case.

The woman didn’t try to approach them, only giving Minjoo a smirk when the young couple went to greet some of the people at the table. The duchess had looked to a point behind the woman, showing the same smile her mother had taught her to always wear on her face, greeting everyone with a short bow and not sparing the woman a single word. As they left, Chaewon rested a hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze to comfort her wife – Minjoo was grateful, but the gesture wasn’t needed. That night, instead of pain, she only felt discomfort, as if her mother was no longer supposed to be part of her life.

For the rest of the evening, Chaewon kept Minjoo far from that table. Once in a while she would take her back to her parents table and insist on them resting for a while, taking the chance to make small talk and try to distract her with light topics about their common friends. Unfortunately, the ball was still a political event and she couldn’t simply take Minjoo outside for a slow dance like that night years ago, dancing even in-doors wasn’t an option since as soon as they stand up someone new would approach to talk and distract them. 

Although the princess would rather to be with her wife alone, she had to tend to her duties – even if it meant entertaining dozens of boring guests she barely knew. Chaewon had learned a lot in the last few months, gaining a much-needed experience that made her more confident about her abilities and aware of her limitations. Now more than ever, she understood the importance of keeping their allies close, just like the eventual nemesis – there was a thin line between the two of them, but it was one line she was learning to navigate well.

That night, in a short speech for the guests, she had thanked her wife for being her loyal and beloved partner, and her family – not only her parents, but also her brother – for supporting her in every step along the way to protect their kingdom.

If once, assuming the crown was only a duty she couldn’t refuse, now she realized it was an honor and a burden that she would carry with grace and confidence rather than fear and hesitation. Taewon once told her she was more fitting for the title, and even if she didn’t agree with it completely – she wished they could have ruled together as a team, and her position wasn’t the result of a fatality –, Chae was sure her brother would be proud of her efforts. She was also sure he would have approved of her choice for a duchess, teasing her and Minjoo with a bright smile that showed how happy he truly was for them. 

Calling it a night, she went back to her room with Minjoo, with only one thought in mind.

* * *

Chaewon woke up early the next morning, leaving a kiss on Minjoo’s head before breaking their hug so she could leave the bed and wash up. She had plans for the day, or better saying, for the next weeks. 

She didn’t bother changing clothes, having asked her staff to keep everything ready. In her comfortable mint-colored pajamas, she only sent a couple of texts before going back to her wife who still slept peacefully. It had been a long night and Min probably could do with a few more hours of sleep, so Chaewon apologized mentally for having to interrupt her slumber so early – hopefully, Min wouldn’t mind it. 

Sitting at the edge of the bed, she reached out to touch Minjoo’s soft dark hair, brushing it aside so she could have a good view of her adorable morning face. A light giggle left her lips as she noticed the way the brunette stirred in her sleep, annoyed to have her dreams interrupted by the sunlight on her closed eyelids. Chae’s fingers traced the gentle contour of her face, light touch over the smooth skin. **“Your royal grace, it’s time to wake up.”** She called in a quiet voice, leaning in to leave a kiss on her cheek. **“MinMin, wake up.”**

** “Hm, Chae. Sleep.” ** Minjoo muttered, her hands patting the bed in search of her wife, her eyes still shut as she tried to delay the moment of waking up. Even though the ball was a stressing moment for her, she had had a surprisingly good night of sleep – perks of having Chaewon there to hug her to sleep, making her forget about her mother’s stern presence. They should have a free morning today and she didn’t plan on leaving the bed until much later…Yet, her wife didn’t seem to agree with it. **“Chaewon, why?”** She said, giving up and opening her eyes to see the redhead smiling at her.

** “We have a little schedule of our own today. It won’t take long.” ** The princess replied, leaning in to kiss her wife again, this time on the tip of her nose. She stood up, gesturing for the younger woman to do the same. **“It’s a very personal schedule, so no need to change clothes. Just wash up. It is waiting for us.”**

Minjoo was still a little confused about what was happening – what kind of royal schedule requires you to attend to it in your pajamas? Frowning slightly, she sat down and let a yawn. **“Schedule?”** Her mind starting to work properly now. Of course, there was only one type of _schedule_ her wife would be so excited about. Her frown turned into a smile. **“A morning date?”**

** “Just a very quick one. Go ahead and wash up, we have to go downstairs for it.” **

* * *

** “So, are we here?” ** Minjoo spoke, giving Chaewon a confused look as they made their way downstairs to enter the empty ballroom where the ball was held yesterday. The lights were off and it was a little eerie, with their steps echoing through the room. It wasn’t quite like what she had expected – something like a breakfast by the beach or even sneaking out of the palace for a romantic stroll. 

Chae let out an airy chuckle, recognizing the confusion in Minjoo’s face. **“Just wait and you will see.”** She assured with a smile, knowing that any moment from now the lights would shine on them– and without a fail, it happened. The yellow sunlight shine bright over them as the curtains from the windows were lifted, illuminating the room and making the white walls turn gold. The tables were no longer there, but the place was still decorated with flowers here and there, the combination of pink, purple and yellow – the colors of the spring that would start soon. A moment later and a gentle song started to play, the familiar lyrics of sweet, innocent promises filling the room. **“I like to keep my promises, but I couldn’t do it in the last two times. So today, I would like to make up for it.”** Chaewon explained, using their joints hands to pull her girl closer. **“Can I have this dance, my lady?”**

The younger women blinked in surprise, looking around the beautiful ballroom that was only for the two of them now. Yesterday it was so full of people, with so many voices and bodies moving around, making the place look smaller and much less appealing. Now, its true beauty was revealed with the elaborate patterns on the ceiling and the columns decorated with delicate flowers, the shiny marble floor and the huge windows allowing her to see the green gardens of the palace. It truly looked like the beautiful rooms in the old Disney movies she loved – Chaewon had picked just the right soundtrack with the Beauty and Beast theme playing for them. 

An easy smile bloomed on her face as she gladly accepted Chaewon’s invite, hugging her by the neck and bringing her close. It was perfect, from the setting to her partner – maybe not so much her fashion choice of a Winnie the Pooh baggy shirt and simple black shorts; but it was okay, since it matched well Chaewon’s _Tiger_ pajamas. Actually, maybe it made things even better – she didn’t need to try hard or keep a façade with her wife, Chae embraced her essence and it was the same for Minjoo. There was no greater gift than this. 

** “You asked for some royal magic, I see.” ** Minjoo finally said, giving Chae a soft kiss on the lips as they started to slowly move from side to side.

The redhead pulled her in a little closer, hugging her by the waist. The smile on her face was as big as Minjoo’s, her chestnut eyes bright as she watched her wife reaction to the little surprise she had prepared for them. It took them a while, but it was finally time to have their own moment, the honeymoon they deserved. This was only the first step. **“I thought you might like it.”**

** “I like being with you, regardless of musical accompaniment.” ** Minjoo reassured, her smile creating the cute dimples in her cheeks and turning her dark chocolates eyes in the warmest tone. She wouldn’t mind waking up early if it always meant to share these moments with Chaewon. Filling her heart full with a light, pure and warm feeling, she rested her head on redheaded girl’s shoulder. **“But it’s beautiful, really. Thank you, Chae.”** She left a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck and she could feel more than hear Chaewon’s soft chuckle.

** “It’s my pleasure, your grace.”  ** Chae’s light reply contrasted with her gentle hands that caressed Minjoo’s back with such care as they slowly made their way through the dance floor. They had done it so many times before, in front of thousand eyes, way back when she thought that holding Minjoo in her arms like this would be impossible. Those dances were much different from this one, quick encounters where they would keep the proper posture and exchange witty remarks and mischievous smiles as they both used this finite time as their escape from their obligations. The only time when they really could be together like this, was a stolen one that marked her heart forever – it used to be her greatest pain and treasure, but it was now only one of the many golden memories they shared. **“Breakfast waits outside, but I’m afraid we won’t be able to have lunch here.”**

** “Hm, and why is that?” ** Minjoo asked without lifting her face from the comfortable spot on Chae’s shoulder. Right now, she just wanted to be clingy to her wife and keep this moment forever, every detail engraved in her memory. She realized they didn’t need a magic garden, or a hidden maze, or even this beautiful ballroom – as long as it was Chaewon with her, every dance would be their own special moment that she wouldn’t trade it for anything. **“I don’t have anything scheduled today, I can accompany you.”**

Biting back another chuckle, Chae had to contain the giddiness inside her as she answered. **“Actually, we both have. Not only for today, but for the next two weeks.”** As expected, the information caught her wife’s attention, making the brunette lift her head to stare at Chaewon in confusion – a confusion that soon turned into pleasant surprise as she realized what the older woman meant. **“We’re going to _Lepus_ , finally. Two weeks just for us. No interviews, no meetings or paperwork, just Eunbi and Sian dragging us around to see all touristic attractions and eat everything we can.”**

** “Chaewon!” ** Min’s excited exclamation came along with kisses that were very well received – so much that the dance come to a stop until they broke apart in between laughs. Of course, she loved the palace and people, just like she loved Aurum with its infinite sea and green lands. Yet, she was excited to be with her wife as just Minjoo and Chaewon, instead of the duchess and princess, and experience everything they still hadn’t had the chance of doing together. 

Chaewon’s eyes turned into half-moons due to her smile, her loving gaze on Minjoo’s face. She couldn’t wait to arrive in _Lepus_ , to be in the company of their friends and to explore the country with Min during the day, spending their nights walking by the white sand beaches and to sleep between Minjoo’s arms without having to worry about sudden calls or stressing meetings. They worked hard for it and she would make the most of this time. **“Is everything to your liking, my duchess?”**

Nodding slowly, Minjoo sealed their lips together for a short, fond kiss before replying. If she had ever pictured a better scenario, she couldn’t think of it now, this moment becoming immortal in her mind as she felt so completely filled with Chaewon’s love. **“It is perfect, my princess. Like my own fairytale.”**

“ ** _Ours_."** Chae corrected, leaning in for a new kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author likes disney too much. Short epilogue coming next just because the author also likes epilogues lol


	7. Epilogue

The duchess fixed the delicate crown on top of the head of her daughter, a smile making its way to her face as Yena’s dark eyes met her in search for reassurance that was given by a single nod from her mother. **“You look great, my dear. You just need to keep the crown for a couple of minutes and then I will get it back. So, don’t worry, you will be able to play with your friends.”** She explained, gently patting the little girl’s back. **“Even if you drop it, it’s fine. Being a princess is more than carrying a crown.”**

 **“It’s about carrying yourself like one.”** Chaewon chirped in – a similar looking crown on top of her head, bright gold against the red hair –, smiling at them in a comforting manner. She glanced at her wife with adoring eyes, observing her beautiful figure dressed in a blue dress that fitted her just right, before moving her eyes to their daughter. Caressing Yena’s reddish hair, carefully to not touch the crown placed atop, her smile grew bigger. **“You will be just fine, ducky.”** Yena was like Minjoo in many ways, from her clinginess to her dark eyes, but her features so similar to Chaewon’s made it undeniable she was the next one in line for their kingdom. Her natural kindness and strong head would make her a great queen one day, but this day was still very far – Chaewon had just assumed the throne now that her dad retired, meaning she had at least more third years of ruling ahead. **“Yuri will be there, too.”** She added as an incentive, knowing her daughter shared a special bond with the young daughter of the Prime Minister of _Lepus_.

The eight-year-old girl gave her parents a smile, her usual bright personality shining now that she had something else in her mind to focus, other than the possibility of dropping her crown on the dance floor.

They were at _Lepus_ to celebrate Eunbi’s fifteen anniversary as the queen, what of course included a huge ball with every important representant of all the neighbor kingdoms, including Chaewon and Minjoo – but of course, for them it was more like a visit to a good friend. They had brought their daughters, Yena and their four-year-old Wonyoung, to have their first experience at a ball outside their own nation. While Yena was a little nervous to have to wear her crown in front of so many people, she was also excited with the trip; Wonyoung was too young to feel nervous or carry her own crown, therefore the toddler was playing with the small silver diadem Minjoo had placed in between her dark hair – it probably wouldn’t even last long enough for the pictures, but their daughter still looked adorable with it.

Their little one was currently busy playing with one of her toys – a dog plushie named Charlie that was a gift from Kriesha – thankfully Wonyoung was not only really smart, but also well behaved. Chaewon’s parents liked to joke saying it was the same for every generation of the family, and Minjoo couldn’t really deny it. Picking up the kid, Minjoo gave her a peck on the cheek, fixing one more time the diadem on her hair. **“You look gorgeous, Wonyo!”** She complimented, receiving an easy smile in return as the child touched her face with her tiny hands.

 **“Mommy looks pretty too!”** The honesty compliment came along with a wet kiss to Minjoo’s cheek, making the women laugh and the other duo pay them attention.

 **“Wonyo has good eyes. Her mother is really pretty, just like her and her sister.”** Of course, it was Chaewon saying, and although she had heard such compliments from her wife so many times before, Minjoo still smiled like it was the first time. They were together for ten years, still there wasn’t a moment she ever regretted agreeing to that marriage. If anything, she was very glad she had accepted it.

 **“I heard their other mom is a very gorgeous queen. I think it must be a family thing.”** Winking at her wife, the brunette returned the compliment. She wasn’t lying, Chaewon always looked gorgeous to her, tonight in her formal attire, the queen was as stunning as ever.

Once they were all ready, they moved to the common room where they should wait until it was their turn to go down to the ballroom. Letting the kids playing with some toys in a corner – and mentally praying none of them would lose their crown in this small-time space –, the couple sat together on the couch.

Minjoo turned to Chaewon who had a small smile on her face as she watched their kids playing together – Yena was telling Wonyoung some fantastic story that she was making up as it goes and the younger kid was listening to it intentionally, asking questions and giving all the reactions her sister needed to continue; they were very close and Minjoo could feel her heart swell just by watching them bonding so well. It grew double the size as she noticed Chae’s fond smile.

 **“Chae?”** She called softly, and the woman only hummed in reply, waiting for her to continue. **“Tell me about your first love.”**

 **“My first love? All of sudden?”** The questions caught Chaewon’s attention, the redhead turning to face her wife. They both knew who her first love was – she was smiling back at her right now. Deciding to play along, she hugged Minjoo by the shoulders as she spoke: **“I guess it was when I was fourteen…Maybe before, but it was when I realized it.”**

Snuggling up to her wife, Minjoo glanced at her. It was her first time hearing this story, although they had shared many others before. **“And why only then?”**

 **“Because it was your birthday and you ran straight to me. And it just made me feel...Loved, I guess.”** Chaewon tighten the hug a little more, her mind filled with memories of so many years ago. At that time, her heart would jump inside her chest in an unknown feeling, while now it beat in a familiar rhythm only Minjoo could create. **“Like now.”**

Min carried her own fond memories of that day, a day she could remember clearly as well. **“My parents scolded me for greeting you first, but I was so happy that day I didn’t mind it.”** Back then she couldn’t name it, but deep down she always knew what her feelings for Chaewon were. **“Now look at them.”** Her tone had a hint of mischief, thinking about the couple who they would only see at official events. With time Minjoo had learned to not mind them, as it was for the best. She had found her new home and family and it was enough for her.

 **“They probably are not very happy now either.”** Chae let out a chuckle, shaking her head. What was once a heavy topic, was now disregarded easily. They knew nothing could break them apart, especially Minjoo’s spoiled parents. **“But, I definitely am.”** She completed, giving her wife a kiss that was returned with a smile.

Min cupped her face, her eyes shining with the light of love as she identified the same emotion in the chestnut orbs. **“I would run to you every time.”**

Resting a hand over Minjoo’s, the queen nodded slowly. **“I know. But you don’t have to, I will be right here.”** And Minjoo knew that it, like all Chaewon’s past promises, was absolutely true.

That night, the Kim family made their entrance together. Chaewon holding Yena’s hand on her right one, her left arm laced on Minjoo’s, as her wife kept their youngest daughter close by holding her chubby baby hand in hers. Just like the evening of their first official ball as a married couple, the queen and the duchess exchanged a look, having each other as their source of confidence and happiness – feelings they passed to their kids as the family took their first step together to greet their dearest friends.

They carried open smiles and light hearts, fully aware that it was their own version of a happy ending. One, that hopefully their kids would also reach someday – and they would be there to help, no arranged marriages needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. As I said, it was a pretty simple thing and I'm sorry if it didn't go as some of your expected it to go (I admit of the crime of using this fic just as an excuse to write 2kim as Disney princess and I regret nothing xD). Sorry about any mistakes, proofreading will never be my friend. 
> 
> Thanks everyone who read 'till here and supported this work. Feel free to let me know what you think here or on twitter (@uncreativeacc).
> 
> As for my next project...Who knows? Please take care and see you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. How are you all doing? This project will be pretty short since it was supposed to be an OS. Not sure when the next update will be, but I will try to make it asap.
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading and supporting. I’m sorry about any mistakes. Please let me know what you thing :)
> 
> ** Sudden arrhythmic death syndrome (SADS), also known as “sudden death syndrome” is an actual condition that englobes a couple of heart-related diseases and it happens mainly in young men, especially ones of south-east Asian heritage. 


End file.
